Butterfly
by wchb7
Summary: OOC. Hiatus. Una letra puede significar muchas cosas. La "B" tatuada en su cadera y el hecho de no poder ver más allá de sus ojos lo estaban volviendo loco. Él quería conocerla. Bella no se escondía pero de cualquier forma, Edward no podía llegar a ella. Por lo menos no con la misma facilidad que ella lo leía a él.
1. Chapter 1

**Butterfly**

_"Después de todo, nunca me ha gustado lo blanco ni lo negro. Toda mi vida he buscado lo gris…y creo que eso es ella."_

**Capítulo I**

**Nueva York, Viernes, 17 de setiembre de 2010**

No tengo idea de qué anda mal conmigo. Lo único que sé con seguridad es que siento un inexplicable vacío y que a mis veintitrés años, estoy completamente perdido. En realidad, me he estado sintiendo así desde hace un buen tiempo atrás. Tal vez ya debería haberme acostumbrado a esa sensación pero la verdad es que no lo he hecho y eso apesta. Desearía poder encontrar una cura a lo que sea que me está pasando. Digo cura porque esto está empezando a ponerme enfermo. "Ed, entra de una puta vez", me grita uno de los tipejos con los que he salido. No me agrada ni un poco pero no he podido zafarme de esta. He estado tan metido en mis propios pensamientos que no me he dado cuenta de que el resto del grupo ha desaparecido. El sujeto permanece de pie en la entrada del club y me llama de nuevo chasqueando sus dedos con impaciencia. Decido seguirlo, deseando con fervor que la noche termine pronto.

Tengo que esconderme. Él está tras de mí y no puedo permitir que el muy hijo de puta me marque. Vamos, ¡no soy una jodida vaca ni nada por el estilo! Miro rápidamente a mi alrededor y trato de camuflarme entre el gentío. Sé que haciéndolo no ganaré más que unos pocos minutos pues el lugar todavía no está muy lleno pero es lo único que se me ocurre de momento. Apresuro el paso en dirección a la barra y saludo a Jacob con una media sonrisa. No tengo ningún puto motivo para sonreír pero Jake no tiene la culpa de ello. Además, él es bastante amable. "¿Ha regresado?", susurra con preocupación apenas llego a su lado. Es un jodido buen tipo. "No puedes estar huyendo todo el tiempo. Díselo a Cash, él sabrá qué hacer". Vale, tiene un buen corazón pero poco cerebro. ¿Cash intercediendo por mí? Eso es jodidamente imposible. Al muy cabrón le aterra demasiado perder un buen cliente y ese jodido depravado le deja bastante pasta cada vez que se aparece por el club. "Puedo cuidarme sola", le respondo sin querer sonar muy creída. Apenas lo dije tuve que agacharme pues lo pillé buscándome con la mirada. "Se nota". A pesar de que su sarcástica respuesta me cabrea un poco, prefiero mantener la boca cerrada. "No seas idiota y escóndeme un rato. Luego te devuelvo el favor", ofrezco arrodillada en el piso. Jacob deja escapar una pequeña risa mientras ordenas unas copas. "Te la chupo, ¿vale?"

"Esa tiene el mejor trasero. ¡Por Dios, mírenla!", comenta Emmett apuntando a una de las chicas bailando en el tubo a unos metros. Los demás le obedecen de inmediato como si él fuera una especie de dios o algo parecido. Yo solo ruedo lo ojos en respuesta. Debería relajarme e intentar divertirme un poco pero no puedo hacerlo. Admito que a veces me pongo imposible. Es inevitable. No me gustan esta clase de sitios. "Yo me quedo con esa otra.", agrega un tipo rubio cuyo nombre no recuerdo. No es mi culpa, lo juro. El problema es que se parecen mucho los unos a los otros. Todos tienen el cabello dorado y los ojos azules. Solo yo rompo el patrón pues el mío es cobrizo y tengo los ojos de mi madre. Em también lo haría pero el muy marica se ha teñido el suyo y heredó los ojos de su padre. Aunque suene ridículo, me siento un poco discriminado y fuera de lugar pero ¿qué más da? "Así que… ¿qué dices, Edward? ¿Te animas?" Dejo de divagar al oír mi nombre, tomándome unos segundos para identificar la voz de mi interlocutor. No sé de qué me habla pero eso es algo que me sucede con bastante frecuencia. "¿Sobre qué?", pregunto mirando al _flamante_ prometido de mi prima. Él niega con la cabeza sin ocultar su frustración. Sé que le revienta que ande perdido todo el tiempo y a decir verdad, no me importa. Es algo que no puedo controlar e incluso si pudiera hacerlo, no lo haría solo para ahorrarle el disgusto. "Un baile privado, Ed. Esa morena te ha echado el ojo desde que llegamos", me dice con un tono cómplice de lo más falso. Detesto cuando me trata de esa manera. Es el tipo más falso que conozco, lo juro. "Yo invito. Vamos, hombre… ¡es mi despedida de soltero anticipada!", exclama perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia. Yo mantengo mi vista fija en el escenario mientras finjo considerar su propuesta aunque sin molestarme en buscar a la chica de la que habla. Al final, decido levantarme y lo hago tan rápido que me mareo. Todos me miran extrañados por lo que me excuso diciendo que voy al baño. Lo más curioso es que no estoy mintiendo del todo pues apenas lo he pensado, me han entrado muchas ganar de ir. Es por eso que me alejo dando grandes zancadas. A pesar de la distancia, los oigo perfectamente "¡Qué tipo para más raro! Em… ¿estás seguro de que es tu hermano?"

"¡Suéltame!", grito al sentir sus asquerosas manos sobre mis hombros. Trato de ocultar mi pánico pero mi voz me traiciona saliendo inusualmente chillona. El tipo se sobresalta un poco al oírme y retrocede apenas un paso. Yo aprovecho ese movimiento para empujarlo y escapar. De todos modos, no voy a llegar muy lejos porque es jodidamente complicado correr con estos putos tacones. Me reprendo mentalmente por no haberle hecho caso a Jacob y haber salido antes de tiempo. Ahora mismo no puedo regresar a la barra, tengo que refugiarme en algún otro sitio. "Ese imbécil no va a alcanzarme, está demasiado borracho", me doy ánimos a mí misma a pesar de que puedo escuchar sus pesados pasos siguiéndome. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy optimista, tengo que serlo. Aprovecho el barullo que se arma por el ingreso de un numeroso grupo de hombres en traje para escabullirme unos cuantos metros más. Oigo algunos insultos a mis espaldas pero no me atrevo a voltear. ¿Para qué si estoy segura de que él está dispuesto a arrollar con todo a su paso con tal de atraparme? Desearía que la música fuese más fuerte para no tener que oír sus chillidos. Chilla como un cerdo, con el perdón de estos bichos. De verdad. "Zorra de mierda, trae tu pequeño trasero aquí", masculla enojado. El asco que me produce sentir su rancio aliento en mi nuca termina por empujarme a buscar una salida cualquiera. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, ¿no? Es por eso que hago un último esfuerzo y me resguardo detrás del primer sujeto que se me cruza en el camino. Noto su sorpresa y por un segundo me siento mal por utilizarlo como escudo pero como he dicho antes, esa sensación no me dura mucho.

Parpadeo desorientado por la rapidez con la que ha pasado todo. Hace unos instantes estaba camino al baño y ahora me encuentro frente a un hombre que me saca más de una cabeza de altura y unos cincuenta kilos de peso como mínimo. El sujeto me mira furioso y yo no entiendo por qué. Bueno, hasta que siento un cálido cuerpo detrás de mí. Miro sobre mi hombre rápidamente para encontrarme con una chiquilla que luce bastante asustada. Me encojo en mi sitio al comprender lo que quiere el tipejo frente a mí: a ella naturalmente. Vuelvo mi vista al frente solo para verlo acercarse unos cuantos pasos. "Apártate mocoso", me ordena pero yo no consigo moverme ni un centímetro. "¿Eres sordo? Te he dicho que te largues, jodido retrasado", continua gritando. Está tan pasado que arrastra las palabras. No le hago caso. Estoy paralizado y eso parece incrementar aún más su enojo. Me empuja con fuerza haciéndome trastabillar. Yo solo atino a rodearme con un brazo porque he sentido como si me hubiese roto una costilla o algo así. Apenas me estabilizo volteo en busca de la chica. "¿Estás bien…te has hecho daño?", pregunto concentrándome solo en ella. Grave error. El sujeto me coge de la camisa, levantándome del suelo y me da un rodillazo de lleno en el estómago para luego dejarme caer. Creo que me ha removido los intestinos, lo juro. Logro pararme pero me tira un puñetazo terrible en el ojo izquierdo que empieza a lagrimear sin control, tanto así que ni siquiera puedo mantenerlo abierto, lo cual me frustra tremendamente.

"¡CASH!" Ese jodido lunático va a matarlo si nadie lo detiene. ¿Qué anda mal con toda esta gente? ¿Por qué nadie lo ayuda? "Puta madre, ¡CAAAAAAAAASH!", vuelvo a gritar esforzando al máximo mi garganta. Miro a todos lados en busca de mi jefe pero la jodida multitud que nos rodea me lo pone difícil. "¡CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!", lloriqueo ya sin muchas fuerzas. Mi grito muere apenas localizo su jodida figura. Me apresuro a llegar hasta dónde se encuentra. "Cash, tienes que separarlos", consigo pedirle a pesar de que me he quedado casi sin aliento y lo jalo del brazo para moverlo más rápido. Con todo lo grasoso que es, le tardaría el doble del tiempo llegar por su propia cuenta. Lo escucho gruñir pero opto por ignorarlo. Es su jodida culpa que trastornados mentales como T.J. entren al club. "Arregla esta mierda", le digo sin importarme el hecho de que él es el dueño de todo esto. Sé lo que está pensando, que él siempre tiene que hacerse cargo de mi desastre y no me importa, necesito que se mueva de una vez por todas. Cash me mira con el ceño fruncido por un instante, como reprendiéndome con la mirada. Me jode que lo haga, de verdad pero lo paso por alto porque esta vez lo necesito de mi lado. "Por favor", susurro dando mi brazo a torcer. Él asiente con la cabeza y se aproxima a paso acelerado, dándome una última mirada de advertencia. "T.J es suficiente. Si no quieres que te prohíba regresar, será mejor que te marches ahora mismo". Lo ha dicho con tanta autoridad que ni siquiera ha sido necesario que le ponga una mano encima para conseguir que se aparte. T.J. sabe que no bromea y también sabe que Cash puede hacer cosas mucho peores que no dejarlo entrar. Es por eso que solo le ha dado una mirada de odio antes de marcharse entre tambaleos. La muchedumbre se dispersa con pereza.

Nunca escojo el momento adecuado para nada, ni siquiera cuando tengo que orinar. Si me hubiera quedado quieto y aguantado un poco más, no tendría un ojo morado ahora. Pudo ser peor, pienso. Admito que yo no sé pelear y la verdad es que no podría importarme menos. Mis oídos me zumban pero no hay forma de hacer callar al hombre delante de mí. Se ha presentado como el dueño de este desastroso club antes de empezar a deshacerse en disculpas que no necesito, haciéndome sentir incómodo en vez de bien. Me ha parecido oír algo sobre una supuesta "recompensa". No lo entiendo. No soy ningún puto héroe. No pretendo serlo. Vale, defendí a una de sus chicas pero vamos, no es gran cosa. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice. Trato de prestar atención a las palabras del hombre pero en lo único en lo que puedo pensar es que escupe cada vez que abre la boca. Después de un par de minutos, finalmente hace silencio. ¿Hay acaso alguna diferencia? No lo creo pues he terminado empapado por sus gotas de saliva. Da igual, solo quiero salir de aquí. El problema es que no puedo hacerlo sin que noten mi ausencia. Tal vez no lo hagan. Jasper me da un codazo en las costillas, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad. No se lo agradezco pues me ha dolido. Los muy condenados aparecen cuando ya no los necesito. Todos me miran a la espera de mi respuesta, o eso es lo que parece. No tengo ni idea de qué ha dicho aquel hombre rollizo. No me importa así que solo afirmo con la cabeza, mostrándome de acuerdo. Él me sonríe y sus ojos se achinan perdiéndose en todo esa grasa. Se lleva dos dedos a la boca y silba con fuerza. Observo caminar hacia nosotros a la chiquilla de hace un rato.

"I'm not your fucking dog", susurro al llegar donde Cash está parado. Creo que ha entendido lo que le dije a pesar de que no habla inglés. Puede que lo esté imaginando pues él solo me sonríe de vuelta. Cada vez que veo esa puta sonrisa, me invaden unas ganas locas de tirarle un puñetazo en la cara. Detente, me ordeno a mí misma. Esta noche no quiero más problemas. Por esa simple razón me obligo a concentrarme en el resto del grupo. Reconozco de inmediato a uno de los chicos, a mi escudo humano. Me acerco despacio a él y tomo su mano. Está muy sudada. Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer en estos casos así que lo guio rumbo a las escaleras. Los otros idiotas continúan gritando eufóricos hasta que desaparecemos de su vista. Mi escudo no opone resistencia, tan solo se deja arrastrar como cualquiera.

No quiero seguirla pero mis pies deciden por si solos. Mientras caminamos por el pasillo y le echo un rápido vistazo a las habitaciones, por fin comprendo lo que el hombre con pinta de mafioso me ofreció en el piso de abajo. ¿Quién puede culparme? Nunca he sido muy listo. Sin embargo, no me lo perdono tan rápido pues por lo menos debí sospecharlo. Después de todo, no es la primera vez que estoy en un lugar como este. Mi padre me llevo a uno – ligeramente más lujoso – cuando cumplí dieciséis años. Aunque se jacte de lo contrario, él es un verdadero imbécil. No vale ni mi tiempo ni uno solo de mis pensamientos… Mis ojos se acostumbran rápidamente a la oscuridad del mugroso antro, permitiéndome explorar cada uno de sus rincones hasta que inevitablemente se posan en su espalda desnuda. Solo unas delgadas tiras plateadas la atraviesan. Lleva muy poca ropa encima. Me pregunto si tiene frío.

Apuesto a que está cachondo, puedo sentir su mirada sobre mí. Lo empujo suavemente al interior de una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta, asegurándome de echarle seguro a la puerta antes de que la acción empiece. No necesito ningún jodido voyeur. Me doy la vuelta en busca del chico y lo encuentro de espaldas a la cama. Parece que alguien quiere ir directo al grano. Está tan nervioso que me causa gracia. No va a ponérmelo fácil en ese estado así que busco la forma de tranquilizarlo. Empiezo pegándome poco a poco a su pecho hasta que nuestro cuerpos colisionan en un golpecito sordo. Dejo unas cuantas caricias sobre su camisa a modo de prueba. Sé que debo andarme con cuidado a su alrededor pero mi cercanía parece no molestarle, al menos no demasiado. Es así que decido subir la apuesta. Beso su cuello trazando con mis labios el trayecto de su vena. Su piel es tan blanca que puedo distinguirla con claridad. De un momento a otro, lo siento tensarse. Alzo mis ojos en busca de los suyos pero estos no me dicen nada ni me miran directamente. Están tan muertos que me entristecen. _¿Qué ha pasado baby?_ Me provoca morderle los labios pero no logro alcanzarlos ni parándome de puntillas. Él es como veinte entímetros más alto que yo. Podría fácilmente ser un jugador de básquetbol si trabajara en su físico... Lo empujo de nuevo, haciéndolo caer sobre el colchón para tener acceso a su boca. Cuando creo que finalmente está cediendo, me aparta con brusquedad e intenta incorporarse. Obviamente no se lo permito. "¿Prefieres estar tú arriba?", insisto removiéndome encima de él tan solo para provocarlo. Él consigue hacerme a un lado y niega con la cabeza. No lo entiendo. "Entonces… ¿cuál es el problema?"

"El problema es que yo no debí haber venido". ¿Es posible que mi cerebro se haya apagado de un momento a otro? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Acaso solo puedo esperar a que empiece a funcionar de nuevo? Apenas se despierte, me voy a ir sin mirar atrás. Estoy seguro de que así serán las cosas, me digo a mí mismo. Sé que me estoy engañando pero no veo otra alternativa. Tomo asiento en el borde la cama y respiro profundamente. El aire en mis pulmones me duele y no descubro por qué. La chica se pone de pie sin cuidado causando que su diminuta falda se levante. Yo intento no mirar y fracaso estrepitosamente. Su piel es muy pálida. Tiene un bonito cuerpo, pero este revela que ella todavía es una adolescente. De repente, la comprensión me golpea. Yo no la he observado correctamente y eso me hace sentir casi avergonzado.

"Ya he escuchado eso antes. Tu boca puede decir una cosa pero sé que realmente no es eso lo que quieres", murmuro. Me siento en su regazo con una pierna a cada lado y acerco mi cara a la suya para besar su mandíbula. "¿Cuál es tu excusa? ¿Te sientes culpable de traicionar a tu preciosa y muy embarazada novia? O quizás estás asustado de lastimar a tu joven esposa" le digo haciendo un poco de memoria. Su piel se eriza con cada una de mis palabras. Después de todo, él no está hecho de piedra y yo estoy decidida a acabar con su resistencia. "Tal vez eres virgen", deduzco por su evidente incomodidad ante mi toque. Un brillo inusual relampaguea en sus ojos, obligándome a deslizar otra posibilidad. "O gay".

A pesar de sus insinuaciones yo solo puedo pensar en una cosa. Me conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no estaré tranquilo hasta que lo suelte así que me animo a hacerlo después de permanecer un minuto en silencio. "El color de tu cabello es único", comento ignorando sus anteriores preguntas. No miento, nunca he visto algo parecido antes. "No sabría cómo definirlo. Decir que es rubio sería demasiado fácil…y errado. Supongo que está entre castaño y algo así como marrón dorado", añado enroscando un mechón de pelo en mi dedo. Ella se ríe en respuesta y dice "_No hay forma de que seas heterosexual_" con excesiva calma. Yo decido no contestar. No es la primera vez que alguien sugiere esa posibilidad ni tampoco sería la última. Además… ¿para qué desmentirla si su opinión me es indiferente? Pongo mis manos sobre sus caderas y trato de sacármela de encima. Sin embargo, esta chica tiene otros planes y me los hace saber al instante.

"No te vayas", le pido en un impulso aferrándome a su cuello. "Sé que ya te he arruinado la noche pero no puedes bajar aún. La cosa es que… mierda", me detengo por un segundo pues no sé muy bien cómo continuar. "Se supone que debería estar compensándote por el mal rato por el que te hice pasar allá abajo. Créeme, mi jefe es un verdadero dolor en el trasero cuando no obtiene lo que quiere y para tu mala suerte, se le ha metido en la cabeza que no puede ofrecerte mejor compensación que un par de horas con el origen de tus problemas." Sonrío al escucharme a mí misma. Es una explicación estúpida pero honesta. Él lo sabe, yo lo sé…hasta las jodidas paredes lo saben. "Quédate" repito, besándole la punta de la nariz. Me sorprendo aún más cuando él no se mueve. Quizás ha cambiado de opinión y quiere echar un polvo.

No tengo idea de por qué decido quedarme. Solo sé que no lo hago por mí sino por ella y eso me asusta un poco. Algo me ata a este sitio. No es deseo. Preferiría que solo se tratara de eso. No sé qué pasa conmigo. Dios, tengo a una chica muy guapa delante de mí y tocarla es lo último que se me cruza por la mente. Vale, tal vez no sea lo último pero tampoco es lo único en lo que pienso… Creo, creo que no he sido completamente honesto hace un rato acerca del porqué sigo aquí. Sí, en parte es por mí. No puedo ni quiero dejarla. La sola posibilidad de que se aleje me molesta, así que opto por rodear su cintura con mis brazos. Ella continúa sentada sobre mis ahora adormecidas piernas y yo solo me limito a observarla.

¿Por qué me mira así? Su escrutinio me encabrona, mas aún si ni siquiera puede mirarme a los ojos. Parece concentrado en cualquier punto de mi rostro, menos en ellos. No se decide a hablar a pesar que luce como si quisiera hacerlo así que me anticipo estampando mis labios contra los suyos. Paso por alto su rugosa textura y me concentro en hacerlo reaccionar. Tarda en responder pero trata de seguirme el ritmo. Mis manos viajan rápidamente hacia su camisa y me las arreglo para desabrochar los últimos botones sin que se dé cuenta. Él entreabre su boca y aprovecho para introducir mi lengua. Apuesto que no ha besado a más de cinco mujeres en toda su vida. Es malo.

Creo que lo estoy haciendo bien. Por lo menos ella todavía no se ha apartado.

Lo oigo gemir y no puedo evitar rodar los ojos. Me lamento por ello pues él me ha visto. Sus manos tiemblan sin control en mis caderas. Siento pena por él así que decido liberarlo. Ya me las apañaré para tranquilizar a Cash luego. Me paro con dificultad, intentando bajar un poco mi falda. La muy maldita no cede, dejando bastante piel al descubierto. Él me mira sin parpadear. "No creas que hago esto todas las noches", le digo caminando de un lado a otro por la habitación. Lo único bueno de esta es el baño ya que el congelador, aunque permanece medianamente abastecido, se descompuso hace unos cuantos meses. Es una de las mejores de este lugar pero de todas maneras sigue siendo una mierda. La pintura de las paredes se está descascarando y las pocas que aún la conservan son atacadas por grandes manchas de humedad. Lo peor de todo es la ventilación escasa y el aire enrarecido. "Los privados no son lo mío", le explico. Es la verdad, esto no es parte de mi rutina. Bailo y hago orales por lo general. "No soy una puta cualquiera. Esta es solo mi forma de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí hoy."

Me ha dicho qué no es pero no qué sí es. Estoy intrigado así que se lo hago saber. Ella me mira con incredulidad y se presenta. "No te he preguntado tu nombre y podría apostar que me has dado uno al azar". Mi respuesta la ha pillado con la guardia baja porque se pone a la defensiva de inmediato e intenta disimularlo con una risa. Tal vez me equivoco y encuentra divertido todo esto. "¿Quién eres tú?" me lanza de vuelta. Yo lo pienso durante unos minutos pero no tengo nada que contestar. "No lo sé", admito al fin. "Entonces solo somos un par de desconocidos". Para cuando termina su declaración, tiene una sonrisa enorme en la cara. Yo me muestro de acuerdo. Sin embargo, y no sé por qué, me gustaría que fuésemos cualquier otra cosa más. La observo caminar en dirección a la destartalada mesa de enfrente. Se acuclilla casi a nivel del piso y rebusca con impaciencia en uno de los cajones inferiores. Cuando se voltea, tiene un cigarrillo prendido en los labios. Me lo ofrece con un gesto pero yo lo rechazo. Termina por desecharlo tras darle unas cuantas pitadas y regresa a mí a paso lento.

Relajo mi mano, deshago el puño y le extiendo el envoltorio. Él lo mira con el ceño fruncido. De todas formas, lo recibe y lo guarda en el bolsillo. Tiene que haber visto uno de estos antes en su vida, ¿no? Incluso si es virgen. "Es de sabores", susurro muy cerca de él soltando el humo contenido. Le muerdo la oreja un poco. Hoy me siento atrevida, me digo burlándome de mí misma. Él se sacude ligeramente, Su respiración se vuelve trabajosa. "Tengo que volver abajo, me están esperando", dice con cierto tinte de desesperación "Quienquiera que sea puede esperar un poco más", contesto trepándome en la cama. Pongo mis manos sobre sus brazos y lo giro. Él se deja mover hasta que quedamos uno frente al otro. Acorto nuestra distancia y me lanzo sobre él, atacando su lóbulo nuevamente. "Es una especie de celebración", responde listo otra vez para huir como un venadito frente a un depredador. Un depredador cubierto de escarcarcha y un par de billetes arrugados metidos entre sus bragas. ¡Ja! "¿De qué tipo?", consigo preguntarle entre mordidas. "Compromiso", musita ocultando un gruñido. Yo solo río. "¿Tuyo?"

"De un amigo", le digo mientras ella tira de mi oreja con sus dientes. ¿Un amigo? ¿Por qué he dicho eso ni siquiera lo soporto? De hecho, no estaría aquí de no ser por mi prima. No pudo conformarse con una pomposa fiesta de compromiso sino que propuso alargarla con dos celebraciones simultáneas. Intenté excusarme porque tenía sueño y no me interesaba en absoluto salir con su prometido y sus amigos pero no tuve mucho éxito pues me interceptó durante mi huida. Al encararme, terminé diciéndole que no tenía ganas de salir. "¿Acaso no estás feliz por mí?", demandó cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el salón. Me detuve solo porque la voz se le quebró al final. ¿Qué más quería de mí? ¿No había sido suficiente un abrazo de felicitación de mi parte? ¿No le bastaba con que le diera a él unos golpecitos en la espalda? No, al parecer necesitaba que su futuro esposo y yo fuésemos los mejores amigos. Lo quería todo y como el estúpido que siempre he sido, no pude negárselo. Debí ser honesto, decirle que el que se comprometiese me era indiferente e irme a dormir a casa. Nunca hago las cosas que debo hacer pero estoy muy lejos de ser un rebelde. En realidad, soy todo lo contrario: un cobarde que prefiere quedarse callado la mayoría de las veces. Ella aprovechó mi mutismo para salirse con la suya. "Acompáñalos y vigílalo por mí", pidió antes de que nos separaran y ambos tomáramos destinos distintos. Ella se fue con sus amigas y yo me dejé arrastrar a este antro con su estúpida petición aún dando vueltas en mi cabeza. ¿Vigilarlo? ¡Qué estupidez! Si no confía en él… ¿por qué aceptó ser su esposa? No tiene ningún sentido.

Lo he perdido. Está completamente en otro planeta. _"Tal vez ha regresado al suyo",_ bromeo en mi mente.

Olvido lo que estoy pensando al sentir una humedad cerca a mi clavícula. "Perdón, ¿qué dijiste?", pregunto al darme cuenta de que la chica del pelo raro me ha preguntado algo. Ella sonríe por mi distracción y me besa suavemente en los labios, haciéndome olvidar por un segundo de que esto no es nada convencional. "Pídele a tu amigo que suba. Podemos divertirnos los tres", me dice separándose apenas unos milímetros de mi boca. "¿Qué?", insisto incrédulo. "Me has escuchado", responde riendo de nuevo. "Es el prometido de mi prima", le aclaro sin ninguna emoción en mi voz.

Ay mierda. "Es curioso que rechaces mi propuesta solo por tratarse de él y no por esta misma… No te imaginaba en un trío", señalo divertida. Su cara de asombro confirma mis sospechas, él no ha entendido ni su propia respuesta. "¿Qué te parece si llamo a alguna otra de las chicas?", me animo a sugerir, atrayéndolo por la corbata. "¿Qué te pone más? ¿Morenas o rubias?", pregunto, barajando ya unos cuantos nombres en mi mente. Molly Sue o Holly estarían más que dispuestas a unírsenos. Sus ojos se agrandan aún más cuando termino de hablar. Creo que le ha gustado la idea.

Nunca he hecho un trío antes. La perspectiva no me seduce en absoluto pues por alguna extraña razón no quiero que nadie más entre en el cuarto. Lo único que quiero es tenerla solo para mí unos minutos más. Sin embargo, las palabras se niegan a salir de mi boca. Ella se encuentra demasiado cerca. Su aliento, una mezcla de tabaco y frutilla, se agolpa contra mi mejilla poniéndome la piel de gallina. Levanta una de sus manos hacia mi rostro y recorre con las yemas de sus dedos desde mi frente hasta mi barbilla. No me he afeitado desde hace días pero eso parece no molestarle. Todo su ser es una contradicción. Quizás eso es lo que me tiene tan enganchado. Después de todo, nunca me ha gustado lo blanco ni lo negro. Toda mi vida he buscado lo gris…y creo que eso es ella.

¿"Solo hablemos"? En serio… ¿qué anda mal con este sujeto? "Si quieres puedes follarme por atrás", propongo. Eso le gusta a los gays, ¿no? Me arriesgo por la última de mis teorías. Para mi sorpresa, él no se lo toma a mal e incluso sonríe levemente. Es la primera emoción real y humana que ha mostrado en todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos. Ni siquiera sé cuánto llevamos encerrados. Yo no tengo ningún apuro, de verdad. Cuanto más me tarde con él, menos trabajo tendré después. "Vale, como tú quieras", accedo tras unos minutos en silencio. Cruzo las piernas y me siento en medio de la cama. Él solo me escanea con la mirada aunque ya no me molesta tanto. "Así que... ¿cuándo es la gran fecha?"

"No la han fijado todavía. Podría ser dentro de un año, dos o incluso nunca darse", le contesto tratando de enfocar mi vista en la suya. Me cuesta hacerlo y lo peor de todo es que no se debe precisamente al golpe que me han pegado hace un rato. Mis ojos se rebelan y recorren su cuerpo con descaro. ¿Tendrá frío?, me pregunto nuevamente. "¿Por qué no te metes debajo de las sábanas?", sugiero después de considerarlo durante un largo minuto. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Sé que es ridículo pero la encuentro pícara y pueril al mismo tiempo. Ella gatea presurosa en dirección a la cabecera de la cama. Levanta el descolorido edredón que la cubre y se refugia en el lado derecho, manteniendo uno de los bordes en el aire. "Ven aquí", me dice y yo la sigo como vengo haciéndolo toda la noche. Me tumbo junto a ella y suspiro.

"Tal vez", empiezo a hablar mientras me quito el top y la falda para sentirme más cómoda, "se produzca cuando menos lo esperes. Tres meses, dos semanas o un día. Quizás se casen mañana mismo en Las Vegas", bromeo aovillándome a su lado. Me acerco aún más y lo beso lento. Una especie de ronroneo surge de su garganta, haciéndome reír. Un círculo oscuro rodea su ojo izquierdo. "Estás demasiado vestido", me quejo. Mis manos vuelan hasta su pantalón y lo desabotono pero es él quien se lo quita a patadas quedando en bóxers. A estas alturas, su camisa está hecha un desastre por lo que me limito a aflojar aún más el nudo de su corbata. Es de esas bastante costosas. No sería mala idea quedármela. "No estás nada mal".

Se sacude ligeramente por sus risas, provocando que unos mechones de pelo caigan sobre su rostro. Atrapo uno de ellos y lo acomodo detrás de su oreja. Aprovecho para rozar su pálida mejilla. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? "No lo harán. La conozco bien y sé que toda su vida ha soñado con una gran boda. Las invitaciones doradas, los grandes centros de mesa, el vestido con la cola de siete metros, el centenar de músicos…todas esas estupideces. Ella es así. Especial.", retomo el tema anterior temeroso de la intimidad del momento. Esto no está bien. "¿Qué tanto?" pregunta. "Es rarísima", confieso sin exagerar para nada. "No me has entendido, quería saber cuán especial es para ti", aclara. "Es mi prima", contesto alzándome de hombros. ¿No es obvio? "Eso no quiere decir nada. El que estés obligado a convivir con alguien no significa que puedas forzarte a querer a esa persona", replica rápidamente. "No se aplica a mi caso. No con ella por lo menos", corrijo a último minuto. _Aunque tienes mucha razón_, agrego en mi mente. "¿Y vas a participar en la ceremonia?", pregunta después de un rato en silencio. "Sí. Como no quiso una madrina ni una jodida dama de honor, yo tengo que cubrir ese puesto."

"Ojalá te elija un bonito vestido" bromeo, tirando un poco de su pelo. Es suave pero muy rebelde. Busco a tientas su mano izquierda, llevándola hasta la altura de mis ojos. "Vaya, por ahora tú sigues libre", afirmo al percatarme de su dedo anular desnudo. Él me mira y yo sigo sin soltarlo. Me lo llevo a los labios, lo introduzco en mi boca y lo recorro con lentitud. Sé que le ha gustado, sus facciones distorsionadas me lo gritan. Es ilógico que se resista. "Quiero que hagas algo más por mí" pido en un susurro. Su voz se quiebra cuando me contesta, pareciéndome más adorable. "Imagina que no ha sido tu dedo, sino esto" continúo con mi pedido al mismo tiempo que le doy un apretón a su abultada entrepierna.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

"Sé que lo quieres", susurro posicionándome encima de él. Lo observo cerrar los ojos y sonrío sabiendo que he vencido. "Solo déjate llevar", le digo contra sus labios. Lo oigo gemir y siento una repentina humedad. No puedo evitar echarme a reír. ¡Se ha corrido! Eso ha sido demasiado rápido. _Qué decepción, baby_. Él abre los ojos de golpe con una cara de terror impagable. Mis risas no cesan. Lo lamento por él pero sinceramente no puedo reprimirlas. "No tenías que seguir mis palabras al pie de la letra", me burlo a pesar de la seriedad de su rostro. Vamos, no es mi culpa que sea peor que un adolescente.

Una ola de ira me recorre de pies a cabeza. La cojo de las muñecas y no sé de dónde saco la fuerza necesaria para invertir nuestras posiciones. Vale, tal vez lo he conseguido porque ella está demasiado delgada. He perdido la resolución de hace un instante y ahora me limito a mirarla. Debería comer un poco más, pienso al darme cuenta de su estado. Solo está en ropa interior por lo que puedo ver sus costillas a través de su piel. No he logrado el efecto que buscaba. Mi arrebato le ha causado diversión en vez de miedo. No, tampoco he querido asustarla. Entonces, ¿qué pretendo?_ ¿Qué pretendes?_ Ella obviamente no me responde porque no he abierto la boca. Una sonrisa, infantil y sensual, baila en sus labios. Ella es así, por fin lo he entendido. Un halo de pureza y sexualidad la recubre, siempre al mismo tiempo. Es una dicotomía que por más ridícula que resulte no me atrevo a cuestionar; un enigma que me intriga, que me enloquece y que prefiero no develar. Estoy agotado pues ella sin siquiera saberlo me tiene a sus pies. Me da rabia. La indignación me recorre. ¿Cómo es posible que una extraña produzca todo esto en mí? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué va ella a hacer? Cuando creo que va a hablar, yo sello su boca con la mía. Es un beso animal como los que nunca he dado. Si he de joderme, lo haré bien.

Y a este, ¿qué bicho le ha picado?

"Nunca he ido a una boda", suelta repentinamente cuando nos apartamos para tomar aire. No puedo creer que sigamos hablando de eso. Luce agitada y un poco sonrosada, lo cual es bastante normal teniendo en consideración que ha cargado con mi peso por un buen rato. En cuanto ha hablado, me ha provocado invitarla. "Entonces ven conmigo a la de mi prima", le digo. Ella se carcajea en respuesta, haciéndome quedar como lo que soy, un imbécil. "¿Por qué es gracioso?", insisto en vez de morderme la lengua, como he debido hacerlo. "Ha sido un buen chiste", me dice con las mejillas aún coloradas y el pelo enredado desparramado en la amarillenta almohada. "¿Por qué?" Detente de una buena vez antes de que escuches algo que no te guste. "Porque sí", es lo único que dice. "Vale, gracias. Ahora sí lo has dejado todo muy claro", le contesto ligeramente enojado por sus evasivas. Su sonrisa crece y me entran ganas de besarla de nuevo. "Ah, tenías algo de sentido del humor. No eres un caso perdido como creía", ha agregado sin perder ni un poco la alegría. "¿Vas a contestarme o nos quedaremos así todo el rato?

"Si dependiera de mí, no me movería en lo que resta de la noche. Podemos permanecer en esta misma posición hasta que cierre el club si así lo quieres." Él se mantiene ceñudo. Descubro que no tiene mucha paciencia. Es el primer cliente con el que he intercambiado más de veinte palabras y definitivamente es extraño. "¿Tienes hora?", pregunto solo por decir algo. "Un cuarto para las tres" responde con los dientes apretados tras fijarse en su muñeca derecha. "Entonces nos quedan poco más de cuatro horas", afirmo segura de que no se irá antes. "Creo que te daré la respuesta más tarde", bromeo. Aprovecho su distracción para meter mis manos debajo de sus bóxers. "Dímelo ahora" pide en un ronroneo deshaciéndose de mi toque. "Adivínalo. Es fácil y pareces inteligente", continúo provocándolo de nuevo. Sin embargo, él me lo impide cogiéndome de los antebrazos. Los sujeta con excesiva fuerza, manteniéndolos sobre mi cabeza. Mi piel se va a marcar. Odio que esto pase porque me obliga a maquillar los moretones para que Cash no los note. "Suéltame", ordeno en voz baja. Mi escudo obedece al instante. Lo aparto de un empujón y ruedo a un lado de la cama, quedando boca abajo y con la cabeza a un lado. No lo miro pero creo que él si lo hace. "Porque no soy el tipo de chica para presentar a tus padres. Ahí tienes tu jodida respuesta."

He querido decirle que eso no es cierto pero le estaría mintiendo. "Déjame a mí decidirlo". Eso es lo que se me ha ocurrido al final. Creo que he podido hacerlo mejor pero tampoco está tan mal. "¿Cuál es tú color favorito?" Mi pregunta no es ilógica, ¿cierto? Sus dedos se deslizan lentamente en mi espalda, trazando figuras sin forma. Ella va a acabar conmigo, ya puedo presentirlo. Me enoja saberlo tan anticipadamente, sobre todo porque no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto. Pensar en ello me ha provocado unas repentinas náuseas. Temo no poder controlarlas por mucho tiempo así que cierro los ojos y me concentro en inspirar y espirar.

Disfruto sentir el agitado palpitar de su corazón contra la palma de mi mano que descansa sobre su pecho. Su respiración se ha vuelto un tanto irregular. Es decepcionante que siga sintiéndose incómodo con nuestro contacto físico. Me pego más a él, sintiendo la aspereza de las sábanas contra piel mientras avanzo. Poso mis manos en su mejilla. Abre los ojos pero una vez más siguen sin fijarse en los míos. Eso no es suficiente para que yo me pierda un poco en ellos. "El verde", contesto en un impulso al recordar su última pregunta aunque esta no tenga ningún sentido para mí. "¿Por qué?", insisto al percatarme de que no tiene planeado abrir la boca. "Te compraré un vestido de ese color. Me acompañarás a la boda de Alice", me dice al mismo tiempo que su frente se perla de sudor. Yo solo puedo reírme por sus estúpidos planes. "Hace menos de una hora dijiste que no creías que llegaran a casarse. Además, apuesto que para mañana ya te habrás olvidado por completo de mí"

La convicción en su voz me ha puesto aún más enfermo. Niego con la cabeza, moviéndola a ambos lados. "Tu pelo", le digo. "¿Qué?" No me entiende y no la culpa, a veces ni yo mismo lo hago. "No es posible olvidar ese tono", añado luchando por mantener mi estómago en su sitio. El cuerpo se me ha descompuesto, me siento mal pero no tengo intención de moverme. Echo una ojeada a mi reloj y veo que marca las tres con veinte. No puedo desperdiciar ni un segundo. "No voy a olvidarte. No lo haré, estoy seguro", afirmo apenas en un murmullo. Ella se ha puesto seria de un momento a otro. Intento recordar lo último que he dicho pero no logro hallar nada malo en ello. Ahora es ella quien me mira con fijeza y desearía que no lo hiciera. Algo en mi interior se revuelve con más fuerza, obligándome a abandonar la cama.

Ha salido corriendo en dirección al pequeño cuarto de al lado. Es un baño de apenas dos metros cuadrados que cuenta únicamente con un retrete y un lavador. "Y eso que esta habitación es de las buenas". No quiero pararme porque me duelen las piernas pero decido hacerlo al escucharlo vomitar ruidosamente. Ruego porque haya agua aunque lo dudo. Me desperezo y me siento en la cama, preparándome para ir a buscarlo. Dejo a un lado mis tacos y camino descalza hacia allá, deteniéndome tan solo para coger un cigarrillo. Lo enciendo y le doy una profunda calada, antes de asomarme por la puerta. Lo encuentro de rodillas frente al excusado, con el rostro hundido en toda esa mierda. Nuevamente, siento lástima por él. Supongo que es eso lo que me lleva a dar unos cuantos pasos más. "Parece que eres tú el que sufre los nervios de la novia", le digo intentando aligerar el ambiente. Me inclino un poco, aún con el cigarrillo en los labios, y echo para atrás el cabello que cae sobre su rostro. Él me mira de lado con sus ojos ligeramente desorbitados pero no dice nada.

Odio el humo y a pesar de ello, lo único que quiero es besarla.

"Ven", le digo, ayudándolo a incorporarse. No todo es tan malo pues un delgado chorro de agua corre cuando abro la llave del lavador. Él permanece de pie, aunque ligeramente encorvado, en el reducido espacio y yo me encargo de limpiarle el rostro. Se inclina con dificultad y bebe unos cuantos sorbos. Me deshago del porro y aprovecho el que esté ocupado para jalar la palanca del retrete pero como lo sospechaba, este está malogrado. Un bufido se me escapa al darme cuenta de que el olor lo hará sentirse una mierda de nuevo y decido que lo mejor será que lo lleve de regreso a la cama, literalmente. Tiene un aspecto espantoso por lo que lo obligo a caminar apoyado contra mi cuerpo. Consigo arreglármelas por mi cuenta a pesar de lo pesado que es. "Podemos cambiar de habitación…o te acompaño a buscar al futuro condenado", bromeo aunque la idea de que se vaya no me guste para nada.

"La condenada va a ser ella", le contesto con brusquedad. Ella solo asiente con la cabeza. "Y no será necesario, ya me siento mejor", agrego tratando de suavizar mi respuesta. "Así que no te agrada el tipo", afirma tras unos minutos de silencio. Yo solo esquivo su mirada pues no quiero hablar de ello. "¿Es un pendejo?" pregunta al no obtener ninguna palabra de mi parte. "¿O simplemente no es lo suficientemente bueno para ella?" Alzo los hombros a modo de contestación y la miro de reojo, topándome con su contradictoria y fascinante sonrisa. "No lo sé", le digo tratando de que deje el asunto de lado. "¿Qué no sabes?", insiste intrigada. Está empezando a irritarme y creo que lo sabe. "No sé, ya te lo dije", repito incómodo por su terquedad. "Eras tú el que quería hablar. Yo tenía algo mucho más divertido en mente", se defiende. Me molesta aún más que tenga razón. Ella toma asiento a mi lado y acaricia levemente mi pelo. "Me da lo mismo", digo en voz baja. La chica ha dejado caer su mano en cuanto he hablado. Desearía haberme quedado callado para que no se detuviera. "No me importa que se case. Él no me gusta pero supongo que con el tiempo ella también ha dejado de gustarme. Es raro. Algo…algo anda mal conmigo", confieso casi de manera inaudible.

No quiero contradecirlo porque él está muy lejos de ser un tipo común y corriente."Eso pasa solo que nadie lo dice tan abiertamente", le digo peinando con mis dedos su alborotado cabello. "A mí me ha pasado" afirmo concentrada en mi tarea anterior. "La conozco prácticamente de toda la vida pero ahora no sé... Las cosas son distintas", agrega distraído y con la mirada perdida en un punto lejano. Yo me limito a mover la cabeza de arriba a abajo aunque sé que no me está viendo, tomándome unos segundos para poder explicarme con mayor claridad. Creo que al fin y al cabo entiendo por dónde va la cosa. "Es como si de un momento a otro, cuando la has vuelto a mirar, te has encontrado con una persona totalmente distinta y no te ha gustado lo que has visto". He hablado tan rápido que me pregunto si me ha entendido. Mis dudas se resuelven cuando él asiente un par de veces. "Lo has descrito bastante bien. Yo la quiero, de verdad lo hago pero no sé qué ha pasado".

"Solo crecieron", responde con simpleza. Tengo que darle la razón nuevamente aunque lo hago en silencio. Sé que no tiene mucho sentido pero no puedo evitar preguntarme cómo habrá sido ella de pequeña. "De todas formas, no te creo", me dice abruptamente sacándome de mis pensamientos. Ha sonado más que nada como una acusación. "¿Qué cosa?", pregunto confundido y alzo mis ojos buscando su rostro. Me cuesta concentrarme en lo que dice pues su sonrisa me ha atrapado desde el comienzo de la noche. "Estás mintiendo", vuelve a decir. "¿Sobre qué en específico?", vuelvo a preguntar. "Vaya, te he pillado. O más bien tú solito te has delatado. No estás siendo honesto en más de una cosa", replica con un tono divertido. Yo no digo nada, tal vez ella no se equivoca. "Es imposible que no te importe su boda", susurra dejándome prendado por la tranquilidad de su tono. "Ah, no es tanto así", aclaro. El movimiento de sus dedos en mi pelo frena en seco por mi respuesta. "A mí lo único que me importa es que sea feliz. Si lo que necesita para lograrlo es una ceremonia… adelante, que se case unas tres veces."

Sé que no bromea pero igual lo que dice me da risa. "¿Aunque eso te haga infeliz a ti?" No tengo idea de por qué insisto en el tema si ni siquiera es de mi jodida incumbencia. Al parecer, tengo una especie de complejo de psicóloga o alguna mierda parecida. "Ahora eres tú la que se equivoca. Lo que ella decida, a mí no me afecta". Nos desafiamos en silencio. _Vamos, baby… admite que todo ese asunto te cabrea aunque sea un poco._ Mi escudo abre la boca numerosas veces pero se arrepiente cada tanto. Sus ojos verdes se han endurecido pero siguen mudos. "De acuerdo", termino por rendirme. No tengo nada que ganar con esto. "Lo dices solo para apaciguarme", se queja con voz rasposa. Yo me distraigo un poco jugando con su nariz antes de contestar. "Eres demasiado difícil de complacer, ¿sabes? Si te hago muchas preguntas, te molestas y si te doy la razón, ocurre lo mismo" explico con una sonrisa a pesar de lo frustrante que todo esto me resulta. "No me dejas ganar"

"Soy un mal perdedor supongo", le respondo. Es la verdad, sobre todo cuando juego fútbol. "¿Así? Yo ya estoy acostumbrada". Hay algo que no me cuadra en lo que ha dicho. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?", cuestiono. "A perder, siempre". Es gracioso lo mucho que ha remarcado el siempre. "Ah", suspiro más tranquilo. "No es tu culpa. No one dies a virgin…life screws us all, ¿no lo has escuchado?", pregunto recordando aquella vieja cita de este tipo famoso. Kurt Cobain. La miro de reojo pero ella no contesta, solo frunce el ceño. Me dan ganas de golpearme por ser tan idiota. Lo más probable es que no me haya entendido así que me apresuro a traducirle lo que he dicho. "Nadie muere virgen…la vida nos jode a todos." Sus cejas se juntan aún más cuando termino de hablar. Trato de arreglarlo de alguna forma pero ella no me lo permite. "Solo si le abres las piernas" me contradice haciendo el gesto y arrancándome una carcajada. De las verdaderas. Escucharme reír de esa manera me sorprende, lo juro. A veces me cuesta captar lo que dice la gente que no es tan literal pero esto lo he pillado rápido. "¿O no? Te jode solo si te dejas como yo lo he permitido… y la entendí a la primera porsiacaso", aclara sonriente aunque hay algo que mancha su sonrisa habitual. "¿Es por eso que estás aquí?"

"No tengo una historia triste para contar. Si eso es lo que buscas, siento decepcionarte", le contesto dejando que el enojo llegue a mí. Hago a un lado su cabeza y me paro con rapidez. Por segunda vez en la noche, prefiero distraerme en cualquier cosa para no hacer algo de lo que luego me pueda arrepentir. Camino sin dirección alguna hasta que mis ojos se posan en el congelador averiado. Lo abro teniendo cuidado con la puerta – que está un poco floja - y examino su contenido por unos segundos. Al final me decido por una de las botellas verdes. Que se joda Cash, me digo mentalmente al recordar al roñoso de mi jefe. La descorcho con habilidad y me la llevo a los labios para tomar unos cuantos sorbos, al mismo tiempo que regreso donde mi escudo, quien parece haberse quedado mudo. "¿Quieres?", le ofrezco sentándome de nuevo en la cama. Él ya no está acostado pero tampoco se ha incorporado por completo. "¿Qué es?", pregunta con voz pastosa y el brazo estirado. "Champagne", contesto entregándole la botella. "No, es espumante. El champagne es solo de Francia", murmura mientras examina la jodida etiqueta. Yo enarco una ceja en respuesta. Creo que no se ha dado cuenta de lo pijo que ha sonado.

Soy un desastre.

Lo observo tomar un sorbo antes de devolvérmela. "¿No te causará problemas el haberla cogido?", pregunta apuntando la botella que he dejado en el piso. Yo solo me alzo de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. "Cuando la termine, la llenaré de agua y la regresaré sellada a su sitio", confieso al recordar aquel viejo truco. "Igual esa mierda vale menos de cinco dólares", agrego distraídamente. "Si le digo a mi jefe que fuiste tú quien la tomó, tampoco pasará nada." Él asiente un poco más tranquilo. "¿Por qué estamos aquí?", inquiere con voz temblorosa. "Creí que no lo preguntarías nunca", bromeo sonriéndole sin muchas ganas. Podría jurar que esa duda lo ha atormentado gran parte de la noche. "Es una especie de política del club…ya sabes, para no perder clientes. Cada vez que una de nosotras la jode, Cash nos ofrece por toda la noche como compensación por el mal rato.", le explico. "¿Te ha pasado mucho?", pregunta con timidez. "Unas cuantas veces, no tantas a decir verdad. Hay otras chicas mucho más bonitas allá abajo, yo no soy precisamente la más pedida".

"No estoy muy seguro de ello", le digo honestamente aunque me arrepiento al instante siguiente. Ella me mira divertida antes de hablar. "La chica asiática los vuelve locos a todos". Su comentario no me ha gustado ni un poco. Creo que ella no se ve con claridad. "Pues a mí no", insisto sin saber bien por qué. "Yo tampoco lo hago, sino estaríamos haciendo otra cosa", me contesta con una risa. "No necesariamente", refuto sacando a relucir mi lado terco. Este se asoma en los peores momentos, lo juro. "Es extraño pasar la noche con alguien que no quiere joderme", comenta distraída. No se me ocurre nada que decir así que me mantengo callado. "Eres gay, ¿no?" Yo sigo sin abrir la boca a pesar de la apabullante necesidad de negarlo que me ha invadido tan repentinamente.

"No importa", le aseguro sin mentirle en absoluto. "Odio a los jodidos homofóbicos... son unos reprimidos infelices". No esperaba ninguna respuesta de su parte, ni una negación ni mucho menos una confirmación. Poco a poco me he dado cuenta de cómo es él, o eso es lo que quiero creer. Es de aquellos que prefieren mantenerse callados el mayor tiempo posible con tal de librarse de un buen lío. Es por ello que me sorprende el que me defendiese al inicio de la noche, aunque lo haya hecho de manera inconsciente o por verse comprometido. Parece ser de los que les gusta el silencio. O tal vez me equivoco y en realidad, no tiene nada más que decir. Le echo un rápido vistazo, tratando de adivinar qué está cruzando por su cabeza. Él se ha vuelto a dejar caer sobre el colchón. Su ropa está hecha un desastre. Gateo perezosamente hasta posicionarme a la altura de sus caderas y me inclino ligeramente sobre él. "Gracias"

¿Eh?

"Gracias", susurro dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios, tomándome unos segundos antes de continuar. "Siento haberme refugiado detrás de ti cuando ese imbécil me persiguió. Tiene mala fama aquí en el club… ha marcado a unas cuantas chicas y yo simplemente me aterré por completo cuando empezó a rondarme. Por lo general me las arreglo bastante bien por mi cuenta pero hoy...", le digo al recordar todo lo que sucedió más temprano y la manera cómo nos conocimos. "Siento que te golpeara", agrego acariciando con mis dedos las marcas en su pálido rostro. Dios…si el jodido Cash no se hubiera metido, habría terminado aún más magullado. "Siento que no disfrutaras de la estúpida compensación que te ofreció mi jefe". No sé por qué sigo disculpándome pero no puedo detenerme. Cuando abres esa puerta, ya no hay forma de parar. De verdad. Por lo menos, eso es lo que me pasa a mí. Creo que a la mayoría de personas les ocurre lo mismo pero con el llanto. Es muy jodido. "Y siento….no haberte dejado llegar al baño"

No puedo evitar reír al escuchar su última disculpa. Las ganas se me habían ido por completo desde el momento en que se me cruzó en el camino, amenazada por ese mastodonte de más de cien kilos. ¿Qué habría pasado si no te hubieras metido?, me pregunto a mi mismo a pesar de lo mucho que detesto ese tipo de cuestionamientos. "A veces soy muy inoportuno", susurro después de unos minutos. Aprovecho que está mirando a otro lado para fijarme en sus ojos pero la luz es tan escasa que me cuesta identificar de qué color son. "Yo no creo que exista un momento oportuno para cada cosa.", me contesta de vuelta. "Quiero decir… si vas a hacer algo, tienes que dejar toda la mierda de lado y simplemente hacerlo", exclama elevando un poco el volumen de su voz. "Como sea…gracias por ser mi escudo hoy", me dice. Me acaricia el pecho con suavidad y yo solo logro ronronear vergonzosamente. "¿Quién eres?", cuestiono sin poder controlarme. Esta chica provoca tantas cosas en mí que no logro conformarme con su primera respuesta. Es tan poco lo que sé de ella que eso me molesta.

¿Por qué insiste con eso? ¿Acaso nadie le ha explicado las reglas? Ni siquiera deberíamos estar conversando, eso lo puede conseguir afuera de estas paredes y gratis. Tan solo tiene que meterse en una cafetería y hablar con la primera mujer con la que se tope. "No sé que más decirte aparte de mi nombre", admito sin poder suprimir un largo suspiro pues no tengo idea de qué quiere de mí. "El que me dijiste antes no lo es", me acusa. "No, no lo es" confirmo sin detener mis caricias. Ninguno de los dos habla durante un rato hasta que se me ocurre algo. "Te puedo decir qué es lo que busco", digo casi contra sus labios. "¿Y qué es eso?", consigue preguntarme a pesar de que lo mantengo aprisionado con mi cuerpo. "No odiarme a mí misma al final del día".

"Buena suerte con eso", le respondo un poco confundido. Me pregunto si hay algo escondido detrás de esas palabras. Ella baja la mirada y traza círculos imaginarios sobre mi piel descubierta, poniendo en manifiesto una vez más la dualidad de su personalidad. Ella exuda sensualidad e inocencia todo el tiempo, aunque en esta ocasión es la segunda la que predomina. Es como si de un momento a otro, dejara de ser una bailarina/prostituta para mostrarse como lo que realmente es. Una chiquilla perdida y desprotegida. "¿Cuántos años tienes?", suelto provocando que se detenga. No sé por qué quiero saberlo. Es bastante obvio que no tiene la edad legal para trabajar en este lugar y de todas formas, ¿qué pretendo hacer con esa información? Nada, absolutamente nada.

"¿Acaso importa?" evado su pregunta con otra. Él musita un suave "no" y guarda silencio. "¿Cambiaría algo si te dijera que tengo 21? ¿O 16?", contraataco reacomodándome sobre sus caderas. Lo desafío con la mirada por unos segundos a pesar de los mechones de pelo que caen sobre mi rostro por la violencia de mis movimientos y que me ocultan de él. "Dímelo, ¿cambiaría algo?", exijo pegándome cada vez más a su cuerpo. "No, no cambiaría nada", me respondo a mí misma. "Seguirías sin querer cogerme."

**~ 0 ~**

Entre **Alice Cullen** y **Tú**

**Alice Cullen**

Vie, 1 de oct de 2010 15:28

Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿dónde te has metido? ¿Por qué no me devuelves mis llamadas? ¿Estás bien? Estoy empezando a asustarme. He hecho hasta lo imposible para comunicarme contigo pero nada ha funcionado.

Ayer pasé por tu edificio. Tuve que ir por unas telas y no sé cómo terminé por esa zona así que pensé que podía darte una sorpresa. El señor González me dijo que aún no habías llegado del trabajo, lo cual me extrañó bastante porque eran pasadas las ocho de la noche. Cargaba la copia de la llave que me diste así que me quedé a esperarte hasta poco antes de las doce pero no apareciste.

En fin, creo que nada me sale bien estos días.

¿Podrías decirme qué está pasando? No lo entiendo. Si es lo que creo que es…déjame decirte que estás equivocado. Estoy hablando en serio. Nada tiene que cambiar entre nosotros.

Dime que nos veremos esta noche.

No te alejes, no de mí.

Te quiero, siempre.

**Alice Cullen**

Vie, 1 de oct de 2010 15:29

Contéstame, sé que estás en línea.

**Alice Cullen**

Vie, 1 de oct de 2010 15:30

Tienes internet desde tu móvil, Ed.

**Edward A. **

Vie, 1 de oct de 2010 15:42

Yo ya no soy un jodido Cullen.

**Alice Cullen**

Vie, 1 de oct de 2010 15: 45

Que te hayas cambiado el apellido no significa que dejes de ser uno.

**Alice Cullen**

Vie, 1 de oct de 2010 15: 46

Ed, olvida lo que dije. Estoy un poco confundida… no sé qué me está pasando. No sé qué nos está pasando. Te extraño mucho. Sabes que eres mi persona favorita en todo el mundo pero esto que estás haciendo me está lastimando.

Las noches de los viernes son nuestras. Necesito verte, hemos pasado demasiado tiempo distanciados. Dos semanas es más de lo que puedo soportar, sí soy una exagerada pero es que no lo entiendes. ¿No lo entiendes, verdad? Eres el hombre de mi vida, Edward y tú bien sabes que no hay nada romántico en lo que te estoy diciendo.

Tengo mucho que contarte y no puedo esperar así que te daré un pequeño adelanto así tenga que hacerlo por facebook.

¿Qué vas a hacer el 20 de junio? Ya sé que me vas a decir. "Cumplir veinticuatro años, Al". Pues no porque ¡hemos fijado la fecha! ¡Me caso el próximo veinte de junio! Él lo propuso, dice que podemos celebrar tu cumpleaños y nuestra boda todo en una gran fiesta. ¿Qué te parece?

Tenemos que festejar. Pasaré por ti a las diez, ¿está bien?

**Edward A.**

Vie, 1 de oct de 2010 16:02

Felicitaciones

Lo siento, ya he hecho planes con unos tíos del trabajo. Por cierto, estoy en eso: trabajando.

**Alice Cullen**

Vie, 1 de oct de 2010 16:03

¿Me estás mandando a volar?

Ed, sé que me estás mintiendo. Tú no sales con nadie de la empresa. Te he pedido un millón de veces que intentes ser un poco más sociable y realmente dudo que justo ahora hayas decidido hacerme caso. No seas cobarde y háblame. Lo que sea que te esté molestando puedes decírmelo. Somos tú y yo contra el mundo, ¿recuerdas?

Estás siendo muy injusto. Se supone que deberías estar feliz por mí pero te estás comportando como un tarado.

Mañana saldremos todo el día con Rose. Será una salida como las de antes, solo nosotros tres. Tenemos que empezar a planificarlo todo. Los trajes, el pastel, las flores, la música, las invitaciones… ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Las invitaciones! Creo que me voy a desmayar.

Hoy nos veremos así tenga que secuestrarte. Me cansé de ser paciente.

Te amo.

**~ 0 ~**

3 de octubre de 2010

No he podido escribir antes porque el jueves hice algo muy estúpido. Volví al club. No quiero hablar mucho de ello. Solo diré que ella no estaba ahí. Estuve unas cuantas horas en la barra a la espera de un golpe de suerte hasta que este llegó. No, no fue ella quien apareció sino el tipo regordete del primer día. Me sorprendió que me recordara teniendo en cuenta que mi rostro es bastante fácil de olvidar. Me dijo que era el primero que regresaba por ella. Si soy honesto, no sé cómo me siento al respecto. Me pareció que masculló algo así como: "Por fin está haciendo bien las cosas, ya estaba empezando a preocuparme".

También me dijo que ella no estaba disponible esa noche y que tendría mejor suerte si regresaba al día siguiente. Luego, él simplemente se dio media vuelta y se marchó muy sonriente. A decir verdad, lo odié un poco.

Volví a casa casi a medianoche porque me entretuve hablando con el barman, un tal Jacob. Traté de sacarle un poco más de información pero él no cedió. Me dijo que no olvidara que todos ellos tenían una vida fuera de esa pocilga. Esas fueron sus palabras, no las mías.

Ir al club no fue la estupidez de la que hablé al principio pero tal vez funcionó como un catalizador. Lo digo porque no conseguí sacármela de la mente en lo que restaba de la noche, sobre todo cuando me encerré en el baño de mi apartamento. No, no es lo que estás pensando. Solo que al pararme frente al lavador, no pude evitar recordar que lo que ella más quería era poder estar tranquila con lo que era. Con esas palabras dando vueltas en mi cabeza, alcé mis ojos y me encontré con un extraño en el espejo. No me gustó lo que vi así que le tiré un puñetazo a mi reflejo.

Tuve miedo, no por la sangre sino por el estruendo que provocó el vidrio al quebrarse. Em no vino a ver qué había pasado. Creo que no estaba en el departamento porque tampoco me preguntó nada por la mañana. Olvidé mencionar que al final, mi hermano no cumplió lo que tanto había anunciado. Seguimos viviendo juntos. A decir verdad, a mí no me molesta.

El viernes pasó rápido. Tuve mucho trabajo en la empresa. No almorcé para poder salir un par de horas antes y escaparme de mi prima. No funcionó. Ella me esperaba al frente del edificio, en el interior de su Porsche amarillo. Alice me conoce bastante bien y eso a veces me resulta muy poco conveniente.

Estuvimos juntos el resto del día. Ella no dejaba de preguntarme cómo estaba. Le molestaba que me quedara callado pero qué esperaba si ni yo mismo lo sabía. No la pasé nada bien. Lo peor de todo es que no pude ir a verla porque Alice se quedó a dormir en mi departamento. Me parece que cree que necesito estar vigilado. La escuché decirle algo así a mi hermano durante el desayuno.

El sábado tampoco lo tuve libre. Mi prima ya lo tenía todo planeado. Rose y yo solo acatamos sus instrucciones. Terminamos en una discoteca a pesar de que ella sabe cuánto odio esos sitios. No dije nada porque protestar no tenía sentido, no con ella. Al final, su prometido se nos unió pero Alice se las arregló para mantener un ojo en él y otro en mí. Por poco se vuelve bizca. Irritante, sí.

Escribiría un poco más pero como no soy zurdo, me resulta muy complicado.

* * *

Larguísimo, espero que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

Feliz 2013

* * *

**Capítulo II**

"_Me haces sentir jodidamente plana, peor que una tabla. Tengo los pechos al aire y tú ni siquiera les prestas atención"_

**Viernes 08 de octubre de 2010 23:15 p.m. **

Regresé en bus a casa a pesar de que estuve a punto de perderlo. En realidad, tuve que correr para que no me dejara aunque no sé por qué el chofer decidió recogerme si de todas formas ya estaba repleto. Apenas terminaba de subir, el vehículo reanudó su marcha haciéndome trastabillar. Me tambaleé intentando recuperar el equilibrio perdido pero pisé sin querer a alguien. "Perdón, perdón", susurré con prisa al girarme para encarar a mi víctima. Era una mujer de unos cuarenta o cincuenta años. Años más, años menos. ¿A quién le importa? "Perdón" repetí mirándola. Ella asintió ligeramente y me sonrió escondiendo sus dientes. Supe de inmediato que me había perdonado. Me recordó a mi madre solo que parecía más buena. No pude evitar desear que las cosas con mamá fueran así de fáciles. Lo malo de querer algo es que cuando te enfrentas a la realidad, termina pareciéndote más dura. No quería seguir pensando en cosas como esa así que simplemente me sostuve del tubo y cerré los ojos, apoyando mi frente contra el frío metal. Era bastante tarde y me sentía como si hubiera recibido una tremenda paliza. Necesitaba con urgencia una ducha y meterme en la cama cuanto antes.

Pero eso no fue lo que hice.

"Baja en la siguiente parada", anuncié al chofer.

**~ 0 ~**

**Sábado 09 de octubre de 2010 00:42 p.m. **

"Viejo, estás empapado". Ese es el saludo con el que me recibe Jacob, mientras seca unas cuantas copas con un trapo verde de dudosa reputación. Lo miro con mala cara pero me arrepiento casi al instante. El tío es puro músculo y apuesto que desayuna como mínimo unos tres litros de esteroides. Además, él ha sido bastante amable conmigo hasta ahora. Vale, no me quiso decir donde estaba ella la primera noche que regresé pero lo entiendo. El chico solo la estaba protegiendo. Esto me hace sentir aliviado y molesto al mismo tiempo. Por una parte, me alegra que alguien se preocupe por ella y por otra, me encabrona que esté tan pendiente y a la defensiva. Mi cabeza es un verdadero lío. Jacob me sonríe mostrando su perfecta dentadura, como burlándose de mí. "Solo cállate", le contesto enfurruñado. A pesar que la música amortigua su risa, todavía puedo oírla. Es ronca y rasposa, casi igual que un ladrido. "Está lloviendo", le explico. Él se mantiene a la expectativa de que añada algo más así que lo hago. "Y he estado una hora y media parado en la puerta, debatiéndome si entrar o no", murmuro. Encuentro cierto alivio al contarle esto al barman, así sea un tío repleto de hormonas de cien kilos de peso. "¡Viejo, no te tortures tanto! Solo ve por ella, estoy harto de tenerte sentado aquí mirándola las veinticuatro horas. La impresión de tu patético trasero va a quedar en mi jodido taburete". Me sirve un whisky en las rocas como el que pedí la noche que regresé al club y espera a que yo dé el primer sorbo. Lo hago a pesar que odio el whisky, Jacob ríe de nuevo por el gesto que hago al beberlo. Le causa gracia que arrugue el rostro aunque le ha puesto más hielo que ayer y el día anterior. A este paso voy a terminar tomando puro hielo. "No es tanto así como dices", me defiendo pobremente. "Vale, solo son seis horas que te dedicas a observarla", concede burlón alcanzándome otro trago. "Lo tuyo no es un problema de dinero sino no te beberías mi bar a diario ni te acabarías todo el puto hielo en el proceso. No te entiendo, viejo". Limpia la barra de mala gana, soltando un bufido. "Pues yo tampoco", admito bebiendo todo de golpe. Él reemplaza mi vaso vacío por otro con prisa. Esa ha sido nuestra rutina toda la semana. Sin embargo, un carraspeo nos interrumpe esta vez. "¿La llamo?" Me giro lentamente para encarar al tipo del primer día cuyo nombre todavía no sé. Su presencia me toma por sorpresa pues estuvo ausente durante toda la semana. "¿A quién?", pregunto con cinismo. Él se carcajea nuevamente y yo aprovecho para acabar mi trago. "Otro pero sin tanto hielo", pido en voz baja. Sé que voy a irme a la mierda pero tal vez eso es lo que quiero. Jacob duda por unos breves instantes pero su jefe le ordena que obedezca con una sola mirada. Ese poder suyo es condenadamente aterrador. "¿A quién?", me atrevo a repetir. "A tu chica", me contesta simplemente manteniendo su semblante sereno. Yo me quedo en silencio. "La llamo", declara tan seguro que no encuentro mi voz para contradecirlo. "Esta vez no te saldrá gratis", añade con una pizca de diversión aunque sé que no está bromeando en absoluto. Él se da media vuelta con una gran sonrisa tirando de sus abultadas y grasientas mejillas, sabiendo que ha ganado pues me ha dejado paralizado. No quiero seguir luchando, no más.

"Butterfly" ¿Ahora qué mierda quiere? Sus pequeños ojos brillan expectantes desde donde me observa. Le doy una rápida mirada para que sepa que lo he escuchado pero sigo en lo mío. Bajo de un salto del tubo de metal y maldigo internamente al sentir un ligero tirón en la pantorrilla. Doy un par de vueltas extras tratando de calentar a un par de sujetos más. Lo necesito porque estoy corta de efectivo. Un tío de pelo negro silba ruidosamente mientras que otro castaño intenta meterme por todos lados sus jodidos billetes como si yo fuera una especie de alcancía. Menos mal no son los típicos de $1. Está bien forrado. No es muy común que gente pija entre al club pero cada vez que ocurre tenemos que aprovechar la oportunidad así que le doy mi mejor sonrisa y me acerco un poco más. Respiro contra su piel, rozando con mis labios el lóbulo de su oreja. El resto protesta por mi atención pero me importa un carajo. El tío saca los de cien, haciéndose el importante. Es un espectáculo bastante penoso a decir verdad. Si no necesitara el dinero probablemente lo descartaría pero tengo que pagar un par de deudas por lo que pongo en marcha mi estrategia. Primero, finjo ignorarlo y me paso de largo, concentrándome en el que esta a su lado. Su amigo se mofa de él por mi desplante y hace mucho más alboroto apenas le toco el pecho. Algunos se calientan con muy poco. El sujeto se desespera, parándose en un respingo como si su asiento tuviera miles de tachuelas y se las arregla para colocar un par de billetes en mi sujetador. Yo sigo sin caer hasta que siento un violento tirón en mi brazo que me jala hacia abajo. "¿Que mierda…?" Cash me mira furioso y tira con más fuerza, obligándome a bajar de la tarima. "Solo camina, B", masculla aún arrastrándome. En el camino se topa con Molly Sue y le ordena cubrirme, dándole unos cuantos empujones. Cash me suelta solo cuando estamos lo suficientemente alejados. "Te han venido a buscar. No lo dejes ir, chiquilla. Si quiere cogerte por atrás, lo dejarás. Si quiere hacerlo sin forro, así será. Harás lo que te pida, ¿entendido?"

"¿Puedes fingir un poco? Me enfermas", me pide Jacob con una pequeña y burlona sonrisa. Yo lo miro sin comprender por lo que sigue hablando. "No tienes que ser tan obvio con Cash. Él se regocija cuando una de las chicas engancha a un cliente y ya sé que te lo dijo el otro día pero de verdad eres el primero que cae rendido con ella. El tipo no piensa desaprovecharlo". Despierto un poco al comprender sus palabras y lo miro como si por fin encontrara un aliado en medio de toda esta mierda. "Lo normal es $150 la hora, $60 van para la chica y $90, directo a su bolsillo. Con un poco de suerte, a ti te va a costar unos $300, lo he visto en su cara. Lo peor es que Butterfly no se va a beneficiar. Sin importar lo que Cash te saque, ella seguirá obteniendo sus $60 por hora. Es una jodida estafa, lo sé." El tal Jacob luce bastante encabronado. "¿Butterfly?", pregunto de todo lo que me ha revelado. Él me mira como si yo fuera realmente un imbécil. "Es su nombre aquí dentro. ¿Puedes concentrarte en lo importante?", contesta más irritado aún. "No dejes que te saque más de $300 y pídela solo una hora. Si no te basta, siempre puedes negociar con ella directamente" se detiene unos cuantos segundos para servirme otro whisky. "¿Qué?" Él me mira con fastidio una vez más. "Muchas lo hacen, jalan clientes a algún hotelucho en la carretera o las afueras. Cuanto más lejos, mejor. Cash tiene ojos en todos lados. Ahora pretende que no sabes nada porque ahí vienen." La veo. Está detrás de su jefe, casi escondida. Lo sigue sin muchas ganas, echando los hombros hacia adelante. Se ve mucho más joven y vulnerable. Me siento un idiota por hacerle esto. Mi mente se queda en blanco por unos instantes al observarla. Dejo unos billetes sobre la mesa y salgo a su encuentro. La misma pregunta que me atormenta desde que crucé la entrada, me asalta con más fuerza. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Me gustaría tener una razón válida pero lo cierto es que no la tengo. Es cuando siento su cálida mano rodeando la mía que obtengo mi respuesta. Estoy aquí por ella.

**~ 0 ~**

**01:05 a.m. **

Me desnudo con rapidez al llegar a la habitación. Esta vez es una de las simples porque no estamos aquí por ninguna razón en especial. Él no es más un héroe, ni yo su terapista. Quizás me equivoco un poco pues después de todo, él ha vuelto por mí. Tampoco es como si eso fuera algo como para celebrar. Solo vamos a follar como él quiera. Decido quedarme con las mallas puestas. Algunos las encuentran calientes. Algunos son unos raros y él podría fácilmente ser uno de ellos. De lo que sí me deshago es de los tacones. No hay nada más molesto que ellos. Alzo mis ojos en busca de su rostro y lo encuentro mirándome de una manera que sé que nunca olvidaré. De verdad. No podría describirlo, no tendría caso hacerlo. "Escucha…", me detengo al darme cuenta de que ni siquiera sé cómo llamarlo. No parece ser de esos a los que les gusta que les digan "papi". Sonrío por mi ocurrencia hasta que oigo su nombre. Edward. Es un poco antiguo y pijo pero creo que le va bastante bien. "De acuerdo. Escucha, Edward… honestamente siento mucho lo de la otra noche". El conseguir sacarme una disculpa ya es todo un logro tratándose de mi aunque al parecer con él no he hecho más que disculparme. Encuentro extraño que sus ojos continúen fijos en mi rostro a pesar de que solo estoy usando sujetador y bragas.

"¿Te vas a disculpar cada vez que nos veamos?", pregunto casi en un susurro. Ella sonríe de inmediato, dándome un poco de ánimos. Se encoge de hombros al mismo tiempo que se acerca sin perder esa sonrisa. Yo me quedo parado en mi sitio con mis manos sudando sin control. Juro que me las cortaría pero si lo hiciera luego no podría volver a tocarla. Sé que suena un poco pervertido pero no es así. Solo quiero sentir el calor de sus mejillas o tomar un mechón de su cabello entre mis dedos, cosas como esas. Si Em me escuchara se reiría de mí de por vida y empezaría a llamarme marica. "Siento eso también, ¿vale? Me pongo un poco paranoica con el tema de la edad… Ya sé que tu no eres un puto policía…", explica entrecortadamente dándome una rápida mirada buscando alguna especie de confirmación. Yo solo asiento en silencio, deseoso de escuchar un poco más. "… Pero igual ese tipo de preguntas sacan lo peor de mi."

"Y no te voy a mentir, también me jodió un montón que no quisieras follar conmigo", añado cuando él no dice nada. Yo sé que me puse un poco frenética la otra noche y lo dejé todo sudado y pegajoso pero ahora estoy intentando arreglar las cosas. El tal Edward me recorre con la mirada, lo cual no me molesta realmente pero consigue aumentar mi nerviosismo. Da unos cuantos pasos más, los suficientes como para que nuestros cuerpos queden separados por apenas unos centímetros. "¿Qué es esto?", pregunta removiendo un poco del encaje y descubriendo el jodido tatuaje. "Nada", le contesto apartándome como si él tuviera lepra. A veces soy bastante exagerada. Le doy la espalda, camino hacia otro lado y tomo asiento en la cama. "Acabemos con esto de una vez", digo quitándome el sujetador y descubriendo mis pechos. Estoy casi segura de que es inútil y no por el hecho de que no los tengo muy grandes sino porque Edward parece no estar interesado en mi de esa forma. La cuestión es que no se qué más puede estar buscando un tío como él en alguien como yo. A pesar de que solo puedo ver su espalda, Edward parece descolocado. No habla ni se mueve, solo está.

Tiene una "B" tatuada en su cadera. Sé que he tomado más que un poco y que no tolero muy bien el alcohol pero todavía puedo distinguir las letras del alfabeto. Quiero decir, lo aprendí de memoria a los cinco años, simplemente no se me puede haber olvidado. Era una perfecta "B" inscrita en su pálida y cremosa piel. ¿Cremosa? ¿Qué mierda me pasa? Ella no es una clase de pastel. ¿Sería "B" de Butterfly? Lo dudo. No creo que quiera un eterno recordatorio de su paso por este sitio. Ella no piensa quedarse aquí toda su vida, ¿cierto? Me ha dejado tan aturdido que me cuesta unos segundos darme cuenta que ahora se encuentra detrás de mí. "¿Me dirás qué significa?" pregunto esperanzado. La curiosidad me está matando. Esta es tan evidente que creo que ella también puede sentirla. Me siento a su lado pero la chica ni siquiera se inmuta. No se le mueve ni un pelo y mantiene sus ojos clavados en el piso, escondiéndose de los míos. No se anima a hablar, solo mueve sus manos en su regazo. Tiene unas manos delicadas y muy bonitas. "Nunca he sido muy fanático de los tatuajes", comento tratando de ocultar lo nervioso que me pone su mutismo y seco mis manos en mi pantalón para disimularlo un poco. "¿Te acuerdas de Alice?", pregunto en un intento un tanto desesperado por llamar su atención. Ella levanta ligeramente la cabeza en respuesta. "Al, que es como le digo, se tatuó mi nombre cuando tenía quince. Fue una sorpresa y no de las buenas. No reaccioné nada bien. No, eso es quedarse corto...me lo tomé fatal. Estuve cerca de una hora frotando con jabón las letras intentando borrarlas. Alice estuvo tan enojada que me hizo la ley del hielo por semanas". Trato de relajarla y lo consigo un poco pues ella me mira ligeramente divertida. "¿Quieres saber qué fue lo primero que me dijo? ¡Que quería que yo me tatuara el suyo! Me pedía eso como regalo en cada navidad, cada cumpleaños e incluso por el día de la bandera. Me volvía loco, lo juro" Río al recordar lo obsesionada que estaba mi prima con el asunto. La observo de refilón y la pillo mordiéndose el labio inferior conteniendo una sonrisa. Es un gesto que encuentro muy caliente "¿Y lo hiciste?" ¡Claro que no!, grito en mi mente pero me muerdo la lengua y pienso un segundo antes de contestar buscando la forma de sacar algo de provecho a todo esto. "¿Esa "B" es por alguien especial?", lanzo mi pregunta ignorando la suya. Ella rueda los ojos haciéndome reír. Por lo menos, tenemos ese tic en común.

"Si te lo digo, ¿te acostarías conmigo?" Ya sé la respuesta pero lo intento de todos modos. "Dios, tú estás muy obsesionada con eso", dice con una risa. Tal vez lo esté pero todo esto se me hace muy raro. "Eres muy obstinada". Edward se calma poco a poco y luego finge enseriarse. "Te propongo un trato", habla con una voz grave y falsa. Lo considero unos segundos antes de aceptar pues después de todo no tengo nada que perder. "Yo te cuento el final de mi historia si tú me dices tu nombre. El verdadero", aclara sonriendo de lado. Vale, el tío no tiene pinta de modelo pero cada vez que hace esto, no se ve mal. No tiene un cuerpo de infarto pero horrible no es. "Es lo justo, tú ya sabes el mío", declara confiado. No sé a qué está jugando pero él se la está pasando en grande. Yo solo me quedo callada porque la verdad es que no hay nada que me garantice que él no me está mintiendo. Cuando estoy por decírselo, se remueve en su sitio para sacar su billetera del interior de su chaqueta. Me muestra su licencia de conducir aunque solo me deja ver su nombre y la foto. Ha tapado el resto de la información con su dedo. Edward Anthony. "Hm… tú… ¿vas a darme propina?" Aprovecho que tiene la cartera fuera para preguntárselo. Me siento un poco perra al presionarlo pero a mí solo me toca $60 de lo que le cobran abajo. "Eh…sí, claro", contesta visiblemente incómodo. Luego, me extiende un billete nuevo con la imagen de mi amigo Benji Franklin impreso en él. No puedo evitar reír al verlo enrojecer tenuemente. Si alguno de los dos debería estar avergonzado, esa sería yo por mi descaro. La cosa es que yo perdí la vergüenza hace ya muchos años. "Perdón, me he quedado sin dinero", explica mostrándome el interior vacío. "Gracias, Ed", murmuro al darme cuenta de que él habla en serio y le sonrío en agradecimiento. Contarle que por lo general estoy acostumbrada a recibir a Jackson y Lincoln no hubiera sido de ninguna ayuda. "¿Quién es ella?", pregunto al fijarme en la foto que guarda en uno de los compartimientos de su billetera. Parece haber sido tomada algún tiempo atrás. "Es muy guapa", comento al no obtener respuesta.

"Es Alice. La foto es de hace dos años", contesto enseñándole la imagen. Ella parpadea un par de veces y desvía su mirada a otro lado. "Tu prima, ¿cierto?" Yo lo confirmo con un asentimiento de cabeza. "Wow", dice únicamente. "¿Qué cosa?", inquiero con curiosidad al escucharla. "Son bastante unidos". La miro de soslayo por el énfasis que le ha dado a sus palabras. "Es lindo, ¿sabes?" La chica se gira a encararme. No me esta mintiendo. "Pues su prometido no piensa lo mismo", respondo yo. Detesto sonar tan resentido pero no he podido evitarlo. Echo un rápido vistazo al reloj, deseando que el tiempo no pase muy rápido a pesar que cuando uno lo hace, solo empeoran las cosas. Vuelvo a respirar con tranquilidad al notar que ha pasado poco más de media hora. "Bella", suelta de repente. "¿Que…?" Trato de recordar lo más fielmente posible lo que hemos estado hablando hace un rato por si se me esta escapando algún detalle pero ella no me da tiempo. "Ese es mi nombre. Te mostraría mi licencia pero me la retuvieron hace unos meses...otra razón más para odiar a los jodidos policías" Me mira a los ojos durante un segundo y creo que percibe mi incredulidad. "Es la versión abreviada, de verdad. Isabella es demasiado."

"¿Demasiado qué?", pregunta. Yo me alzo de hombros. "No sé, solo demasiado". Él lo repite un par de veces como un niño pequeño. Me recuerda un poco a Sophie y la pegadiza canción que estuvo balbuceando toda la semana. "En el club me llaman Butterfly así que si vas a seguir rondando por aquí vas a tener que usarlo." No le digo que solo un par de personas aquí conocen mi verdadera identidad porque no quiero que se sienta especial. Mantenerlo oculto fue idea de Cash, por lo menos hasta que cumpliera los veintiuno. Era más que nada una medida de prevención por sí algún día mi madre se animaba a buscarme. Yo le había dicho que no se preocupara por eso, que era muy poco probable. Él me había respondido que no le temía a nadie, que solo no quería más complicaciones. "La "B" es por las dos aunque creo que un poco más por Bella", continuo a pesar que eso ya no es parte del trato. Edward me mira fascinado, sacándome de mi zona de confort. El verdor del iris de sus ojos me pone de los nervios. "Ya sé que suena tonto pero no quiero olvidar quién soy." Apenas lo he dicho, he podido sentir como me traspasa con la mirada. "Tengo otro tatuaje en la nuca", comento para distraerlo. No da resultado pero insisto. "Es curioso que nadie los haya notado antes. Quiero decir…estos tipos pagan por tener sexo conmigo pero ni siquiera se fijan en las marcas de mi cuerpo. Podría tener tres piernas y seis brazos y a ellos probablemente les daría lo mismo_"_

Lo último que ha contado me ha puesto bastante triste. Quiero decirle algo – cualquier cosa – pero creo que ella no espera que lo haga. La observo detenidamente dándome cuenta de lo hermosa que es realmente. Es muy bonita y no hace un gran alboroto de ello, lo cual solo hace que me guste más. "Lleva también una pequeña inscripción en hebreo. Me lo hice ahí para que no vea lo que estoy haciendo y es la principal razón de que no deje que me follen el culo", explica tranquila. "¿Que te vea quién?", consigo preguntarle al dejar de contar las pecas que adornan su nariz dispuestas al azar y que le dan ese toque inocente que me tiene cautivado. "Él", dice únicamente. Lo dejo pasar solo por esta vez. Ya se lo preguntaré luego. Frunce de nuevo el ceño y yo trato de suavizarlo con mis dedos. "Bueno, contigo no puedo ser quisquillosa por órdenes de Cash, el tío se cree con derechos de decidir quien, como y por dónde me la meten". Me aclara que no se está quejando sólo que le gustaría que no fuera un cretino todo el tiempo. Yo quiero decirle que renuncie y se aleje de ese tipo lo máximo posible pero sé que sería inútil así que solo le recuerdo que ella me lo ofreció en nuestro primer encuentro. Me siento un poco ridículo y mojigato porque ni siquiera puedo decir sexo anal en voz alta sino que me refiero a este como _eso_. "Eso fue completamente diferente", refuta aunque sin revelar el porque. Para mi es exactamente lo mismo.

"Ahora te toca a ti", le digo cuando me acuerdo de nuestro trato. Edward se quita en un rápido movimiento el sweater que lleva puesto para luego tomarse su tiempo desabotonándose la camisa, jugando un poco conmigo. La arruga descuidadamente y termina tirándola a un lado de la cama. Por lo menos los dos estamos con el pecho descubierto ahora, me burlo internamente. Él se voltea apenas y señala un punto de su pálida espalda. "Aquí debería estar su "A". Ella bajó su pedido al mínimo al darse cuenta que yo no estaba cerca de ceder. Después de pensarlo mejor, cuando cumplió veintiuno el año pasado, quise sorprenderla pero entré en pánico al ver la aguja", explica con una mueca. Es gracioso. "No valía la pena, Bella. Esa cosa era demasiado grande y el ruido de la máquina era ensordecedor. Te juro que era como un maldito taladro puntiagudo", continúa sin ocultar sus risas. Yo no tardío en unirme al oír su exagerada y errada descripción. "Se molestó mucho cuando se lo conté hace un par de meses. Me gritó que era un jodido cobarde, que hasta ella que mide un metro sesenta, pesa menos de cincuenta y es un año menor había aguantado el dolor por mí cuando todavía era una adolescente. Quise hacer algo lindo y todo me salió mal. Al final yo fui el sorprendido porque ella solo maldice cuando está verdaderamente molesta y eso no sucede con frecuencia, por lo menos no conmigo. Mi hermano Emmett la hace rabiar todo el tiempo. Él es el responsable de la mitad de las veces que está enojada y su prometido la otra mitad." No sé por qué me cuenta estas cosas. De todas formas, en algo tenemos que ocupar el tiempo. Nos quedamos sin decir nada por un rato y él aprovecha para ver la hora. Yo también echo un vistazo. Si no me equivoco, carga un rolex. "Todavía nos quedan unos minutos, ¿qué tal un rapidito?" Él se carcajea en respuesta sin notar cuán en serio hablo. "Estoy bien, gracias."

"¿Por qué has vuelto?", me pregunta girando su rostro en mi dirección. Por una pequeña fracción de segundo, me veo tentado a compartir con ella mi último descubrimiento. Al final me arrepiento pues tal vez para ella no sea un motivo suficiente. "Porque quería hacerlo", respondo siendo lo más honesto que puedo. Bella asiente de acuerdo pero la expresión que tiene la delata, insinuando que realmente no lo comprende. En momentos como este y generalmente todo el tiempo, me gustaría saber lo que está cruzando por su mente. Es un poco frustrante no tener idea de lo que dirá o hará luego. Apenas lo pienso, se pone de pie de un salto y da unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de la habitación pasándose las manos por sus cabellos. Me encanta su pelo. La oigo bufar bajito y después camina de regreso hacia mí. Se sienta en mi regazo y me besa con desenfreno. Empieza delineando mis labios con su lengua y tira un poco de mi labio inferior, mordisqueándolo un poco en el camino para luego volver a atacarlos con fiereza. Es excitante y es ella quien lo dirige porque yo soy un novato a su lado y no me avergüenza admitirlo. Lo único que realmente me gustaría es poder causarle el mismo efecto que ella provoca en mi. Acaricio suavemente su mejilla pero Bella se aparta unos centímetros en respuesta al contacto. "No pidas más privados". Me detengo sintiéndome un poco torpe pues nunca he sabido como manejar el rechazo. "¿Qué?", pregunto confundido. "Podemos citarnos en otro lado. Te cobraría la mitad", explica agitada, "Cash me bota temprano cuando no hay mucho movimiento."

Edward se muestra de acuerdo rápidamente. No me sorprende para nada pues tengo la impresión de que él me diría que sí a cualquier cosa que yo le propusiese."Sí, el tío de la barra me habló algo de eso", comenta de manera casi inaudible. ¿Jacob? ¿Él me había estado ofreciendo? Era gracioso y muy extraño, teniendo en consideración lo protector que él podía ser conmigo. Sus mejillas se calientan ante mi escrutinio. "He probado casi toda la carta...he vuelto bastante seguido", confiesa al final, "...solo no sabía cómo llegar a ti". Lo encuentro algo halagador pero sobre todo muy perturbador. "Tus ojos son muy bonitos", murmura sacándome de mis pensamientos. Cuando vuelvo a la realidad, me doy cuenta que lo tengo bastante cerca, mucho más de lo que me gustaría así que giro el rostro hacia un lado, dejando de mirarlo. Su fresco aliento me provoca un cosquilleo al chocar contra mi mejilla. Me da risa cuando me dice ese tipo de cosas. Es un poco desubicado, de verdad. "Los tuyos también", le respondo siguiéndole el juego. Algo de flirteo no hace daño, menos si no te lleva a ningún lado. "¿Cómo lo sabes si no me estás viendo?" Sé que está buscando que lo mire pero no le voy a dar el gusto. "Son verdes con algo de miel", susurro empujándolo hacia atrás. No hacia falta porque lo noté la otra noche. Él se deja caer y yo ruedo para quedar acostada a su lado. Me distraigo trazando en el aire las grietas del techo. "Creo que serían incluso más bonitos si no estuvieras tan atormentado todo el tiempo". Por fin le he dicho lo que de verdad pienso aunque yo no sea nadie para hacerlo. "Luces como si estuvieras incómodo en tu propia piel. Eso no puede ser bueno."

"No lo es", concuerdo con ella. El nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta me impide contarle todo lo que me está pasando. Necesito hacerlo pero siento que esto que tengo atorado no me lo permite. "Y no tiene ni un poco de sentido que solo contigo me sienta a gusto. Quiero decir…apenas te conozco". Soy consciente que lo que le he confesado no es fácil de digerir pero ella no parece aterrada. Por lo menos, no ha salido corriendo como la otra vez. Bella se empina en un codo mirándome a los ojos por unos breves instantes, los suficientes para perderme. Luego, baja los suyos recorriendo la mitad desnuda de mi cuerpo. "Mierda… ¿qué te pasó?" Sigo la dirección de su mirada y me sobresalto al encontrar la marca en mi pecho. He estado tan distraído con ella que la he olvidado por completo. Me siento un poco estúpido por ser tan descuidado. Me agacho rápidamente para recoger mi camisa. La desesperación que me invade vuelve torpes mis movimientos. Me he tardado en ponérmela más de lo normal. Sé que la he alarmado. "Te lo diré si tú me explicas quien te hizo eso", apunto los moretones de sus piernas. Bella alza una ceja inquisitoria. Por lo menos, la divierto aunque esa no sea mi intención inicial. "Te funcionó una vez, no abuses". Me encanta esta chica.

"De acuerdo…No me gusta hablar de esto". Se le escapa un resoplido y me mira de reojo para asegurarse que lo estoy siguiendo. Es obvio que si me pierdo algo no va a repetírmelo. "Puedo darme cuenta de ello". Una sonrisa del tipo -¿por que me haces esto?- amenaza con traicionarlo y acabar con su fachada de hombre imperturbable. Sin embargo, consigue reprimirla a tiempo Es como si el simple recuerdo de lo que sea que esté reviviendo hubiera aspirado su alegría, succionando hasta la última gota de vida de su cuerpo. Es triste verlo y más aún el saber que no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Sé que no somos nada pero no creo que sea justo que alguien cargue con ese peso. "Estuve en un accidente de coche a los quince y no salí completamente ileso. Esto", vuelve a abrir su camisa y señala la quemadura antes de seguir, "me lo hizo el cinturón."

"No... tú no. Tú también no ", advierto un poco cabreado por la mirada de lástima que me ha dado y que tanto detesto. "No me fue nada mal, al menos yo no terminé muerto." Por la forma en que lo he dicho, no me sorprendería haber acabado con la simpatía que ella pudiese estar sintiendo por mí. Tengo que reconocer que me vuelvo aún más imbécil cuando me molesto. "Los padres de Alice estaban en el auto conmigo. Me estaban llevando a un torneo de surf. Yo le dije a Al que no la quería ahí porque nos habíamos peleado la noche anterior, lo cual probablemente fue algo bueno", me detengo un momento obligado por la ola de recuerdos que me asaltan en mi mente. Bella sigue sin abrir la boca pero sé que me está escuchando. Quiero que me interrumpa, que me mande a callar, que me tire una cachetada o que simplemente me dé un beso. Cualquier cosa con tal de dejar de recordar. "Todo fue mi culpa"

La piel se me eriza al oírlo repetir varias veces lo mismo como una grabadora. La única diferencia es que la voz se le quiebra un par de veces. Yo no quería provocarle eso, de verdad. Verlo así activa algo por lo que salgo disparada como una bala y me posiciono delante de él. "Edward", lo llamo poniendo mis manos sobre sus mejillas. Mierda, tiene la mirada completamente perdida. Ese no era el cambio que pedía. "Edward, necesito que te concentres en mi voz", pido acercándome más a su rostro. "No es real, ¿entiendes? Tienes que salir del lugar al que te has ido. Por favor…regresa". Doble mierda. De un momento a otro, él se cuelga de mi cuello. Es rarísimo porque él sigue sentado y yo…no sé. Supongo que estoy parada pero toda doblada hacia adelante. Al parecer me he vuelto contorsionista. Una vez más me alegra solo un poco ser tan flexible...¡Mierda, concéntrate siquiera una puta vez! Me asusta que esté tan…en blanco. Creo que preferiría que grite, llore o algo parecido. Lo que sea menos esto. Se mantiene rígido, inhalando dificultosamente con la nariz enterrada en mi cabello. "Edward, me duele". Nuestra jodida posición es muy incómoda.

La libero cuando me dice que le estoy haciendo daño. El solo pensarlo es insoportable. "Lo siento". Lo he dicho tan bajo que dudo que me haya oído. "Lo siento", repito tras aclararme la garganta. Sacudo mi cabeza a ambos lados tratando de despejarme un poco y cierro mis ojos queriéndome olvidar de todo pero las imágenes siguen ahí, persiguiéndome con insistencia. "No quería…"

"Está bien, en serio"

"No, no está bien. Está todo menos bien". Esta vez no insiste. Su preocupación es evidente; su miedo, no tanto.

"Lo peor es que esa mañana antes de que partiéramos ella me confesó que iban a tener un bebé. Tú…tú no lo entiendes. Se supone que ellos eran estériles", explica sacudiéndose involuntariamente. Me gustaría que solo se estuviera temblando de frío. "¿No dijiste que eran los padres de Alice?" Edward me mira con culpa, cabreándome en apenas pocos segundos. "¿Lo has inventado?", pregunto con incredulidad. No puedo creer que haya gente tan desquiciada, no tiene ningún sentido. "Eres un jodido…." Él me corta atrapando mis labios con la pinza que ha formado con sus dedos. "No, ella es adoptada". Yo me siento una idiota por juzgarlo antes de tiempo. Es bastante irónico cómo uno termina convirtiéndose en lo que más detesta. "Perdón", musito aunque mi voz sale media rara porque aún tiene a mi boca prisionera. Edward solo sonríe derrotado y finalmente pillo su reacción de hace un rato. Él sentía que estaba traicionando a su tía al referirse a su embarazo frustrado. Es un tipo muy raro, ya lo he dicho más de una vez. "Creí que el momento de las disculpas ya había acabado."

A pesar que aún no suelto sus labios, ella se prepara para bajar lentamente sus murallas. Luego, dice algo que no logro comprender por lo que accedo a liberarlos. Están un poco más rojos."Así que ustedes no comparten sangre", comenta rompiendo el silencio que nos tenía doblegados. Niego con la cabeza porque tengo la garganta seca. "Oh, pensé que eran incestuosos o algo por el estilo". La verdad es que me decepciono al no detectar ningún rastro de celos. Por otra parte, me alegra que esté ya más relajada. "La adoptaron cuando era muy pequeña, tenía unos dos o tres años…bueno, esa no es mi historia para contar". Bella me da la razón en eso y se vuelve a sentar en la cama. Se le escapa un bostezo y yo empiezo a preguntarme si la estoy aburriendo o si tal vez ha estado trabajando mucho. "La memoria es una verdadera perra", suelto de repente. "Lo digo porque cuando uno echa un vistazo al pasado, recuerda o todo lo bueno o todo lo malo." La miro de reojo, ella parece concentrada en lo que he dicho. "Tú eres de los segundos". Yo contesto con un simple "sí" mientras Bella se acomoda a mi lado. "Pues vamos a tener que hacer algo para cambiarlo".

No sé por qué he dicho eso. Lo único de lo que estoy segura es que me arrepiento de haber abierto la boca. Después de un largo y agonizante suspiro de su parte, él habla de nuevo. "He tratado de olvidarlo pero no lo he conseguido. Desearía poder dejar todo atrás", me dice revolviendo su cabello con desesperación. Está muy desordenado por lo que le da un aspecto de chico rebelde. Es muy absurdo porque él no encaja para nada en ese perfil. Me basta haberlo visto un par de veces para saber que no es malo, que su gran problema es lo nocivo que es para él mismo. "A mí me parece que no es así, que quieres continuar castigándote". Parpadea confundido por mi respuesta y me arrodillo en el piso, tratando de acercarme a su cara. No se me ocurre ninguna forma efectiva para llegar a él así que me inclino por el contacto físico. "Creo que encuentras algún tipo de redención torturándote de esa manera y no te culpo". Palmeo su muslo suavemente para que me escuche claramente. "Pero si seguimos tu misma lógica en cuanto a tu prima…gracias a ti está viva, ¿no? Tú no la dejaste ir, así que la salvaste. Deberías sentirte un poco bien contigo mismo por eso".

A pesar de lo mucho que me cuesta hablar de ese día, aquí estoy compartiéndolo con esta chica que apenas está dejando de ser una extraña y lo más curioso es que estoy muy lejos de arrepentirme de ello. Si el Dr. Young llegara a enterarse, estaría muy encabronado porque con él nunca quise soltar ni una palabra. De cualquier forma, algo me dice que él no habría podido decirme lo que yo necesitaba escuchar en ese momento. Él ni siquiera me escuchaba, solo buscaba sacarme cualquier información útil de mamá. Era repugnante que mi médico estuviera más interesado en coger con mi madre en lugar de ayudarme. Es por eso que en más de dos años de interminables sesiones no hubo ningún progreso. Y luego...luego está Bella que con solo dos encuentros me prueba que yo estoy vivo. Tal vez ella no tenga un diploma en psicología, quizás ni siquiera haya terminado el bachillerato pero es especial en todos los sentidos de la palabra. La forma en que me habla, me mira y me toca me refresca. "Me haces sentir jodidamente plana, peor que una tabla. Tengo los pechos al aire y tú ni siquiera les prestas atención", comenta de un momento a otro con un falso tono de queja. "¿Qué?", consigo preguntarle entre risas. "La cosa sería diferente si los míos fueran como los de mi madre", la oigo mascullar. Mis risas se convierten en carcajadas por esto que ha dicho. "No puedo evitarlo, Bella. Eres muy bonita".

Ahí está otra vez. Me pone tan nerviosa que me pongo a parlotear sobre cualquier cosa. Hablo del gobierno aunque ni siquiera tengo edad para votar, del medio ambiente y de un montón de mierdas sin importancia. "Hey, respira un poco", pide cuando nota que me quedo sin aire. Inhalo unas cuantas veces y continúo como si nada hubiera pasado. "¿Estás bien?" Detesto cuando me preguntan eso, sobre todo cuando la respuesta es tan obvia. De verdad, no hay nada que me moleste más. "Jódete". Vaya, qué madura. "Prefiero joderte a ti", me contesta. Sé que es imposible pero cuando sonríe parece como si lograra quitarse unos años de encima o por lo menos aparentar su edad. Lo malo es que no lo hace muy seguido. Es un desperdicio. "No vayas por ahí si no planeas cumplirlo", advierto sonriéndole de vuelta. Su risa retumba en las paredes del cuarto y se deja caer sobre la cama. Yo me pongo de pie para tomar una almohada y se la tiro en la cara para ahogar sus carcajadas.

Me ha dado un ataque de risa. Estoy a punto de contagiarla hasta que una voz proveniente del exterior nos interrumpe, acompañada de unos cuantos golpes en la puerta. "Butt, ¿está todo bien ahí adentro? Te quedan diez" ¿Butt? ¿Es en serio? Mi ataque empeora. Me estoy ahogando con la almohada pero no me importa porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo estoy riéndome de verdad. Mis carcajadas se mezclan con un poco de tos y ella se apresura a descubrir mi rostro. "Sh". No quiero meterla en problemas así que trato de callarme pero no lo consigo. Bella me mira frustrada y posa sus labios sobre los míos. Yo dejo de reír al instante porque esto ya no tiene nada de gracioso. No tengo idea de qué hacer con mis manos que nuevamente están sudando sin control. Ella se separa un milímetro de mi boca. Sé que trama algo. No tardo mucho en descubrirlo porque empieza a gemir muy fuerte descolocándome por completo. El momento ha terminado.

"Estás todo rojo", comento dejando de fingir. "Ya se fue, relájate", le digo sabiendo que Jake solo soporta mis gritos por unos cuantos segundos. Nunca le he preguntado el porqué de esto. Yo simplemente asumo que siente como si espiara a su hermana pequeña cogiendo con un chico. Eso debe ser asqueroso. Si bien yo soy hija única - hasta donde estoy enterada - puedo imaginármelo fácilmente. "¿Qué fue todo eso?" Está peor que un tomate. No creo que exista un tono de rojo más fuerte que el de su piel. Es bastante cómico. "Un poco de actuación, Ed. ¿No te gusta rudo?", bromeo. Él no me sigue la corriente sino que su respiración se vuelve lenta y dificultosa. Me frustra verlo tan avergonzado. No lo entiendo por más que lo intento. "Para eso son estos sitios". Trato de mantener mi tono despreocupado. No logro descifrar qué le molesta tanto.

"Edward". Al oírla llamarme, pienso que nunca me ha gustado mi nombre. Nunca me he sentido como un "Edward" y la verdad es que no sé qué mierda es lo que quiero decir con todo eso. "Edward", repite despabilándome. "Dime". La sonrisa que tanto me gusta aparece en su rostro. "Ya sé que te he jodido mucho con eso pero… ¿alguna vez lo has hecho?" La observo jugar con sus manos a la espera de mi respuesta. "Eres muy indiscreta". Su sonrisa crece pero continúa mirando hacia abajo. "Solo una vez a los dieciséis". Bella levanta la mirada, no muy sorprendida. De alguna manera, ella sabe que estoy por los veintitantos. "Adelante, búrlate", agrego con diversión. "No tengo nada en mente". Alza una ceja y me mira sin perder la sonrisa ni por un segundo. "Eso ni tú lo crees".

"¿No te gustó?", pregunto pegándome más a él. Edward niega con la cabeza. ¿No qué? "Porque yo puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo hiciste que prácticamente eres virgen de nuevo" Apenas termino de hablar, me coge de los costados apartándome. "Eres terrible", susurra. No me inmuto por su reproche. En el fondo, quizás le guste que lo esté provocando. "¿Podemos…hablar de otra cosa, por favor?" No muchos piden "por favor" en estos días así que tengo que darle un poco de crédito por eso. Me parece jodidamente educado. "Lo que tú quieras, baby". Me ha mirado como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza en cuanto ha escuchado la forma en que lo he llamado. No lo he hecho a propósito, simplemente se me salió. ¿Acaso esperaba que le dijera Edward todo el tiempo? A decir verdad, es un nombre un poco aburrido y demasiado largo a pesar que solo tiene dos sílabas. Creo que es el sonido de la "d" junto con la "w" el que lo malogra. Mando a callar a mi voz interior al darme cuenta que estoy desvariando. Nos queda poco tiempo y ninguno de los dos sabe que hacer con él. "¿Eres de aquí?"

"¿Por qué?", inquiere saltona. Podría apostar que está buscándole algún trasfondo a mi pregunta. Me molesta que desconfíe tanto de mí y sé que estoy siendo ridículo, teniendo en consideración que nos hemos visto con las justas un par de veces. Su reacción es completamente normal, yo soy el raro aquí. Quiero decir…que le haya contado cosas bastante personales no implica que ella tenga que hacerlo también. Me gustaría mucho pero no debería esperar nada. El problema es que soy un poco iluso en cuanto a ella se refiere. "Solo estaba intentando hacer conversación". Bella relaja sus hombros y duda un momento antes de contestar. "Washington".

"Así que… ¿cruzaste el país solo porque sí?" Sé lo que está intentando hacer. "Ya te dije que no todos tenemos una historia triste que contar". Edward se estremece por mi respuesta. A decir verdad, ha salido mucho más brusca de lo que pretendía. "Las cosas con mi madre no funcionaban así que me marché. Recorrí la mayor parte del camino usando el pulgar. El viaje no estuvo nada mal". Espero algún comentario de su parte pero él guarda silencio. "Podría decirse que fue revelador, transformador y todas esas mierdas. Déjame decirte una cosa pero prométeme que no te burlarás", advierto. "No podría, tú no te has burlado de mí". Yo sonrío sabiendo que no es nada cierto. "Bueno, no demasiado", corrige sonriendo de lado. "Solo promételo".

"De acuerdo", accedo al final. Bella toma un poco de aire antes de abrir la boca. "Vale. Creo que comencé ese viaje como una jodida oruga y llegué aquí convertida en una mariposa". Butterfly. He conseguido captarlo a pesar de la rapidez con la que ha hablado. La literatura y yo no somos los mejores amigos pero lo que ha dicho me ha parecido bastante poético. Es por eso que no puedo contener una sonrisa boba. Ella la malinterpreta y termina golpeándome en el hombro. "Lo prometiste". La miro un poco enojado porque ni siquiera me ha dejado explicarme. "No me estoy riendo, ha sido muy bonito." ¿Bonito? Me parece que he usado la misma palabra unas diez veces en lo que va de la noche. Mi vocabulario es tan pobre que da lástima. Quiero arreglarlo un poco pero no soy muy bueno expresándome. "Eh, gracias", murmura algo contrariada. "¿Y por qué Nueva York?" La pregunta se me ha salido sin querer, lo juro. Bella frunce el ceño y se entretiene nuevamente con sus manos, observándolas con detenimiento. Son muy suaves, ya lo he comprobado. "¿Por qué no?", contesta con otra pregunta. "La ciudad no me ha decepcionado, por lo menos no aún."

"Dale tiempo, lo hará." Me causa gracia que me lo diga tan convencido. "Eres un jodido pesimista", señalo. Él ríe entre dientes y asiente un par de veces. "Nunca me ha gustado vivir aquí." Estaba esperando algo como eso. "Dime una sola cosa que te guste", lo reto con una sonrisa. Su expresión de desconcierto es increíble. Lo observo abrir y cerrar la boca repetidas veces sin emitir sonido alguno. "Vamos, Ed. No es tan difícil", le digo sabiendo que en cualquier momento va a empezar a salir humo de su cabeza. "No tienes que pensarlo tanto…"

"Me gustas tú". Ahora es ella quien se queda muda. Ha sido muy estúpido de mi parte interrumpirla de esa manera, sobre todo para decirle una cosa como esa. Se me ocurre añadir que también me gusta Ringo Starr para disimularlo de alguna forma pero para cuando me decido a hacerlo, ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo. He perdido mi oportunidad pero por alguna razón, eso no me molesta y a pesar de que ella no me mira, yo sí mantengo mis ojos fijos en su rostro. "Mañana vendré". Ella esboza una sonrisa nerviosa, tamborileando con sus dedos en su pierna. "Pero es domingo", susurra. "¿Y?" Bella me observa por primera vez desde mi arrebato y se encoge de hombros desviando rápidamente su mirada. "No sé. La gente normal se la pasa en pijama todo el día", bromea. Opto por jugarme un poco con ella para dejar atrás la tensión. "Creí que estábamos de acuerdo en que yo no lo era. Puedo venir en pijama si eso te hace sentir mejor". Bella ríe en contestación y su nariz se arruga un poco en el proceso, viéndose más inocente. La escaneo durante unos cuantos segundos tratando de calcular su edad. A pesar del maquillaje que lleva encima, puedo jurar que no pasa de los dieciséis.

"Como quieras", acepto finalmente. En realidad, no creo que aparezca mañana. "Solo no me culpes de llevarte a la quiebra". Su rostro se crispa durante unos segundos pero se recompone con rapidez. "No te preocupes por eso", murmura. Lo evalúo de pies a cabeza y me doy cuenta del porqué lo dice. "Eres rico". No se lo he preguntado, lo he afirmado. Edward lo niega entretenido con mis teorías. "No, mi familia sí lo es. Yo soy la oveja negra." A pesar de que ha tratado de mantener su tono ligero y relajado, he podido detectar cierto pesar en sus palabras. "No me mires así, Bella. Si me visto de esta manera es porque Alice me abastece de ropa… pero porque es diseñadora, ¡no soy ningún mantenido!", me explica desesperado enredándose él solo. "Y La otra noche me viste con traje porque como te lo dije, acababa de salir de su fiesta de compromiso".

Ninguno de los dos vuelve a hablar en los siguientes minutos. Como he sacado a colación el tema, no dejo de pensar en la próxima boda de mi prima. Me pregunto todo tipo de cosas. La mayoría de ellas no son muy importantes pero algunas pocas sí lo son. Una duda específica me ha asaltado por primera vez, tendido en esta maltrecha cama y junto a esta chica que me trae de cabeza. ¿Quién la entregará en la iglesia? No es que seamos muy creyentes pero me parece que es algo a tomar en cuenta. Es obvio que no voy a preguntárselo a ella, no soy tan tonto. De todos modos, ese asunto me preocupa un poco. Desearía que siquiera por ese día, pudiese hacer una especie de trato e intercambiar posiciones con mi tío. Me gustaría mucho que fuese él quien la llevara del brazo aunque ello implicase que yo tuviese que estar muerto durante todo ese tiempo. Sería un precio bastante justo y lo pagaría con gusto, lo juro. No estoy alardeando, de verdad lo haría porque sé lo mucho que significaría para Alice.

Me sobresalto al escucharlo tararear una melodía desconocida. No sé ni un carajo de música pero la encuentro muy dulce y relajante. Me recuerdo un poco a cuando yo era niña. No me molesta recordar ese tipo de cosas pero prefiero hacerlo cuando no estoy trabajando. Me permito pensar en ello cuando salgo de este sitio. No me gusta mezclar mi presente con mi pasado. Vuelvo a inquietarme cuando él me toma de la mano. Lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, extrañada por cómo se está comportando. Está con los ojos cerrados y luce bastante calmado. Empieza a trazar círculos en mi piel con su pulgar mientras continúa tarareando una y otra vez la misma melodía. "¿Edward?" Él me oye a pesar de lo débil que ha salido mi voz. "¿Hm?", pregunta sin detener su sutil caricia. Gira su rostro hacia a un costado, quedando este a una escasa distancia del mío. Abre lentamente los ojos y ahí está de nuevo esa mirada. Es exactamente igual a la que me dio al inicio de la noche."¿Sabes que estás pagando por estar conmigo?" Se demora en responder pero termina asintiendo con la cabeza. "Bien, a veces pareciera que lo olvidaras".

**~ 0 ~**

**Sábado 09 de octubre 04:36 a.m. **

"¿_Esto_ era lo que tenías que hacer?" preguntó enfadada en cuanto puse un pie en mi departamento refiriéndose al penoso estado de embriaguez en el que me encontraba.

Conocía ese tono y sabía que no debía responder cuando lo utilizaba pero aún así lo hice. "No ahora, Al" murmuré con voz pastosa, frotando mis palpitantes sienes. No debí quedarme bebiendo. Esa no era mi intención pero por alguna razón no quise dejar tan rápido el club después de estar con Bella. Sabía que esa decisión no me traería nada bueno, menos aún cuando tuviera que pagar la cuenta pendiente que tenía con Jacob.

"¿No ahora? ¿Qué te pasa?" insistió sin bajar el volumen de su voz. La cabeza me iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

"Fue una mala idea darte esa llave" susurré más para mí mismo antes de derrumbarme en el sillón de la sala.

"Dime dónde estabas, Edward" , exigió casi en un chillido. Yo me encogí de hombros en respuesta, cabreándola aún más. Me provocó jugar un poco con su cordura. "Te he salvado el pellejo así que me merezco una explicación. Ahora mismo" articuló abriendo mucho los labios. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Ah, vale. Si ella no hubiera abierto la puerta yo me hubiera quedado toda la noche desparrado afuera del departamento.

"¿Y? Yo también lo he hecho. Repetidas veces ", aclaré imitándola y sin lograr reprimir unas cuantas risas. ¿Qué podía hacer? Me causaba gracia pero era bastante obvio que a ella no. Estaba escrito en su cara "¿Qué haces aquí?", inquirí realmente interesado. Por la forma en que me miró más parecía como si la hubiera insultado en vez de haberle preguntado algo tan simple. Tal vez pensaba que meterse al departamento de otro sin motivo alguno era lo más normal del mundo.

Ella sacó de su chaqueta la copia de mi llave y me la enseñó como si con ello lo explicara todo, confirmando que no me había escuchado antes. "Hasta hace exactamente tres semanas, los viernes por la noche eran completamente nuestros", contestó. El enojo de hace un rato fue reemplazado por una profunda tristeza. Estaba borracho pero todavía me daba cuenta de esas cosas, especialmente con ella que siempre me había resultado tan transparente. "¿Qué está pasando? Estás más raro que de costumbre", me dijo tratando de ocultar su pena con una patética broma.

"No es nada", musitó acostándome en el sillón. Mi prima se acerca unos pasos y se arrodilla en el piso para quedar a mi altura. "Fui por un trago" comenté sin querer hacer mucho alboroto. Ella enarcó una ceja, completamente incrédula. "Vale, fue más de uno pero en serio, no es nada", le aseguré en voz baja, cerrando mis ojos para no toparme con su inquisitoria mirada. El sillón se hundió un poco, indicándome que ella se había sentado junto a mí.

"Odio cuando me ocultas cosas"

Yo odiaba cuando ella lloraba. Solo que esta vez no sabía qué hacer para calmarla. Por un segundo se me ocurrió llamar a su prometido pero lo descarté rápidamente pues el muy idiota no sabía cómo lidiar con ella. "¿Qué quieres que te diga, Al", pregunté sin poder contener un largo suspiro. "¿Que qué me pasa? Me siento vacío, ¿vale? Y no tengo ni una puta idea de por qué", agregué poniéndome de pie para ir a la cocina.

Pude sentir sus ligeros pasos seguirme de cerca pero ni siquiera me molesté en prestarle atención. Tomé una botella de agua de dos litros del estante y bebí directamente del pico hasta saciar mi sed. Le estaba dando la espalda en todos los sentidos posibles sin poder evitarlo. No sabía qué andaba mal conmigo pero tampoco quería saberlo. No hoy por lo menos.

Cuando mi garganta encontró un poco de alivio, dejé a un lado la botella y me sequé los labios con la manga de mi chaqueta. Giré con lentitud, justo para encontrarla frente a mí.

"¿Desde cuándo?"

Ella no iba a irse de aquí sin una respuesta. Frunció más el ceño al ver que yo tampoco quería hablar. Me recosté contra el mueble de la cocina y crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho a la espera de que fuera ella quien se diera por vencida. Pero eso nunca había pasado. Era yo el débil, al menos cuando se tratada de Alice.

"Hace un montón de tiempo"

Ella ni siquiera parpadeó por mi declaración.

"Eso no está bien", susurró negando con la cabeza. Luego, miró al suelo con una expresión pensativa tatuada en sus delicadas facciones. "¿Estás seguro que esto no tiene que ver con….?

"No, Alice. Esto no tiene nada que con tu boda", la interrumpí sabiendo a dónde se dirigían sus pensamientos. Ella insistía tanto en ello que ya estaba empezando a resultarme molesto. ¿Acaso quería que me afectara?

"¿Entonces?"

"¡Entonces no sé!" Traté de calmarme tomando unas cuantas inspiraciones profundas. "¿Podemos dejar _esto_ para mañana? Necesito dormir un rato"

Ella se acercó vacilante unos cuantos pasos, deteniéndose apenas a unos centímetros de mí. "¿Puedo quedarme?"

"Seguro, tomaré el cuarto de Em", contesté. Lo más seguro era que mi hermano no llegara a dormir. Para él, el fin de semana empezaba la tarde del viernes y terminaba por lo general los lunes. Era bastante raro que volviera el domingo, salvo que tuviera a Evan durante el día.

Estaba a punto de irme pero Alice me agarró del brazo cuando pasé por su lado. "No"

"¿Lo quieres tú?", pregunté confundido.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se tiró hacia mí acortando la distancia que nos separaba para abrazarme con fuerza. Yo tardé en contestar pero lo hice, consiguiendo que su aroma dulzón penetrara en mis fosas nasales. Este, más el alcohol en mi sangre, consiguieron marearme pero no lo suficiente como para ignorar lo que me estaba diciendo aunque tal vez eso hubiera sido mejor. "No, siempre me quedo contigo."

Pensé que bromeaba. Me separé un poco para verificarlo.

No lo hacía.

"Vale pero cuando te cases eso va a tener que cambiar", le dije con una media sonrisa. "El tío me tolera pero eso sería empujarlo más allá de sus límites", advertí soltando una pequeña risa ronca. Dejé caer mi brazo, listo para irme a mi habitación. Ella me seguía unos cuantos pasos más atrás.

Me encerré en el baño mientras que ella se entretenía revisando mi guardarropa. Me deshice de mi ropa sucia convirtiéndola en una bola y me puse un pantalón de buzo y un polo blanco. Me costó un poco porque aún tenía la mano vendada. Abrí la llave del agua para lavarme los dientes como pude con mi única mano útil.

Y me desparramé en la cama. Estaba muerto así que me quedé dormido apenas cerré los ojos.

Alice detestaba quedarse mucho rato acostada, siempre había sido así. Nunca dormía hasta tarde, ni siquiera los domingos. Pensaba que si lo hacía desperdiciará su día. Fue por eso que no me sorprendí cuando a la mañana siguiente me desperté solo. Las sábanas estaban hechas un lío así que las aparté a patadas para liberarme.

Me senté a un lado de la cama. Refregué mis ojos insistentemente tratando de deshacerme de los rastros de sueño que amenazaban con tumbarme de regreso contra mi almohada. Miré el reloj de pared buscando un motivo más para despabilarme. Eran las 07:12. Demasiado tarde para Alice. Podía apostar cualquier cosa que se había ido a la cocina por su clásica taza de café. Me desperecé una última vez y me paré listo para ir a buscarla.

Caminé arrastrando los pies por el pasillo. La escuché susurrar velozmente. Parecía estar hablando por teléfono.

"Estoy en el departamento de Edward. No, estaremos fuera todo el día." Sonreí al captar un bufido. Después de eso, no tuve dudas de quién la ha llamado. "Amor, él no lo está llevando nada bien. Estoy preocupada."

¿Qué mierda? Me recosté contra la pared y me dejé caer suavemente hasta tocar el piso. Rodeé mis rodillas con mis brazos, a la espera de escuchar un poco más de su conversación.

"Adiós. Te amo."

La cerradura de la puerta de entrada chirrió anunciando que Emmett ya estaba en casa. Suspiré, intentando ponerme de pie pero me resbalé y volví a la misma posición de antes.

"Hey, Al. ¿Qué haces medio desnuda tomando café en mi cocina?", dijo antes de largar una estruendosa risotada.

Después de no sé cuántos años, seguía sin entender cómo eso podía ser emitido por un humano. No tenía ganas de verlo así que me quedé en mi sitio, sin moverme ni un poco.

"¡Oh, así que mi hermanito finalmente se ha atrevido a ir por ti ahora que estás comprometida!", casi gritó pero ella solo rió en respuesta. "Un poco enfermo pero bueno, ¿quién soy yo para juzgarlo? Todavía no es muy tarde, ¿no?"

"No digas tonterías, Em", le contestó divertida. "Sabes que no es así. Vine a ver cómo estaba, ha estado actuando extraño estas últimas semanas"

"¿Más?"

Idiota_, _pensé con la frente apoyada contra mis rodillas. ¿Acaso no podían inventar nuevos chistes? Todos parecían repetir lo mismo.

"Sí, más", musitó Alice. "¿Tú no sabes nada?"

No escuché ninguna respuesta por lo que supuse que Emmett estaba vaciando el refrigerador.

"Está empezando a preocuparme"

"Vamos, Al, no seas exagerada. Él siempre ha sido así. Es decir… ¡el tipo es un jodido raro!", exclamó con demasiado entusiasmo. "Mieda, Alice. Eso me ha dolido y ni siquiera me has dejado terminar. Es un jodido raro pero es mi hermano y lo amo."

Qué marica, Em_. _

"Eso es bastante dulce"

"El otro día tuvimos que llevárnoslo casi a rastras para que se divirtiera un rato" comentó de manera casi inentendible, evocando la noche de su compromiso. "Estamos hablando de chicas y litros de alcohol, Al. ¿Quién carajo se resiste a eso?"

Se oía bastante frustrado. Ni siquiera podía culparlo. Nosotros éramos incompatibles, era así de simple y eso le jodía desde siempre. "Edward ", contestó bajito ella. Ninguno de los dos habló por lo que parecieron horas.

"Ahora que lo pienso mejor, él está diferente desde ese día"

Vamos, Em, tú no piensas.

"¿Cuál?"

"Del compromiso, tonta", Su descomunal risa volvió a inundar la cocina. "Luego pasó lo de su mano y…."

"¿Qué fue con eso?"

"¿Me vas a dejar hablar?" Escuché un gruñido nada aterrador, seguido de una breve pausa. "Gracias". Emmett volvió a callarse, queriéndose hacer el interesante. Estuve tentado de aparecerme pero me contuve.

"¡Habla de una vez!"

"Y esta semana llegó tarde todos los días".

"¿Y?"

"No, Al. No la has pillado. No se aparecía a las ocho o nueve sino más o menos a las 3 a.m. Eso es tremendo, tratándose de Edward"

Bufé al oírla soltar un gemido.

"Hoy llegó a las cuatro y media"

"Y está gastando bastante dinero donde sea que esté yendo. Hace un par de días le pedí 500 porque me daba flojera ir al banco y me dijo que no los tenía."

Mierda.

"Bueno, probablemente eso sea mi culpa", Al sonaba avergonzada, algo no muy común en ella. "Los primeros meses de la boutique han sido realmente malos y sin su ayuda no hubiera podido mantenerla a flote."

"¡Joder, Alice! ¡Igual es demasiado raro! Creo que todo está relacionado. El dinero, las salidas hasta tarde, la mano fracturada… Si fuera otra persona apostaría que todo esto se reduce a una chica pero él es tan difícil"

Alice se quedó callada por unos minutos. "¿Tú crees que esté viendo a alguien?", preguntó casi con miedo. Quise reírme a pesar de lo poco divertido que me estaba resultando su intercambio. "¡Claro! Ha estado yendo a verla por las noches, ha gastado en ella… ¡se ha peleado por ella!"

"Ed es un desastre peleando. Apesta para eso", se rió él.

"¿Quién podrá ser? ¿Alguien del trabajo? ¿De Internet? ¿O de la calle?" Alice estaba exaltadísima tanto así que temí por su corazón pues este debía estar bombeando con mucha fuerza. "¿Acaso le has presentado alguna amiga?" Ahora ella sonaba enojada, cabreadísima a decir verdad.

"Respira, ¿vale?"

"¡NO!" Alice pegó un gritó tan agudo que me hizo saltar del dolor que provocó en mis oídos. "¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios!"

Me paré de un salto al oírla tan alterada.

"¿Qué mierda…?"

"¿No te das cuenta? ¡Él la conoció en mi fiesta de compromiso! Edward cambió desde ese día, ¿cierto? ¿Será Tanya? ¿Jess? No, ella es una total perra… ¡Ángela!"

"No seas boba, él ya las conoce a todas"

Ella soltó un "ah" en respuesta antes de continuar. "Por cierto… ¿a dónde fueron ese día?"

"Por ahí", respondió automáticamente mi hermano. Por lo menos, no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para arruinarlo todo. Alice era una total insegura y si se enteraba dónde estuvimos era capaz de posponer la boda sin dar ninguna explicación. La idea no me molestaba pero yo sabía que eso no era lo que ella quería realmente. "Relájate, Al. No le tocaron ni un pelo a tu príncipe pero a Edward por otro lado… ¿No te lo dijo?"

Cállate la puta boca, Emmett. "¿Qué? "

Podía percibir su sonrisa idiota en sus palabras.

"¿Me das un poco de eso?", pregunté apuntando con la cabeza el termo lleno de café al materializarme frente a ellos. Detestaba esa mierda pero la tomaría con tal de desviar la atención de Al. Ella me miró incrédula y sonrió de manera medio extraña. Tal vez intentaba sondear cuánto había escuchado. De todas formas, me sirvió una taza y me la entregó con cierta reticencia. Le ofrecí una sonrisa algo falsa y me senté en una de las sillas.

"Entonces… Em, me estaba contando de algo que pasó hace un par de semanas y que tú olvidaste mencionar"

"Si no lo dije, seguramente no fue importante", respondí soplando la bebida. Estaba ardiendo tanto así que me quemé los labios al tomar un sorbo.

No me quejé sino que lo tomé como un castigo por ocultar la existencia de mi chica a Alice.

**~ 0 ~**

**10 de octubre**

Cada vez que me siento muy jodido me pongo a escribir. Es curioso que no lo haya hecho en toda la semana y justo hoy, domingo, vuelva a recaer en eso. Sé que no tiene ningún sentido pero tampoco creo que resulte dañino. Ni para mí ni para nadie y eso supongo que está bien.

Ayer estuve toda la tarde con Alice, atareado con más planes de bodas. Juro que después de todo esto, no voy a querer casarme jamás. Es curioso que lo piense, teniendo en cuenta que estoy muy lejos de eso. Como sea, Al está muy entusiasmada con todas esas mierdas y yo estoy tratando con todas mis fuerzas de contagiarme un poco por ella. Es su momento y no puedo ser tan malditamente egoísta como para arruinárselo. No está funcionando realmente.

He tenido un fin de semana desastroso. El sábado fue de Alice y hoy estuve con mi familia. Todos menos él, por supuesto. Emmett insistió que los acompañara al parque a pesar que él sabía que ya tenía planes. Me juró que su padre no estaría consciente que de lo contrario yo no hubiera accedido. No necesito más mierda en mi día libre. Cuando eso no funcionó, decidió usar la carta de Evan. Mi hermano juga sucio y no le avergüenza utilizar a su hijo para conseguir lo que quiere. Fue así que terminé aceptando ir con ellos.

Lo único que me molesta es que le fallé a Bella y ni siquiera encontré la forma de avisarle. He pensado comprarle un móvil para no tener más ese problema.

Quería verla pero no podía decepcionar a mi sobrino. Yo también fui niño alguna vez y la pasé bastante mal así que no puedo permitir que ocurra lo mismo con Evan. Lo suyo es peor porque está tan solo, yo por lo menos tuve a Alice. Me siento un idiota por escribir ese "por lo menos". Estoy convencido de que ella hizo todo más tolerable. A diferencia de mi hermano, Al está presente en cada uno de mis recuerdos: los buenos, los malos y los malísimo. Siempre pequeña y con sus rasgos de duende.

Ella es…. Ella es Alice y tal vez suene muy marica pero me aterra pensar quién sería yo ahora si ella no hubiera estado ahí conmigo. Al me salvó de tantas maneras pero yo no pude salvarla a ella. Yo la jodí de una forma irremediable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Quería pedirles disculpas por no publicar desde hace tanto tiempo y también por subir esta nota en vez de un capítulo nuevo. Me han preguntado por mp si he abandonado la historia o algo parecido así que creí conveniente aclararlo públicamente...no, no lo he hecho y no lo haré. Me encanta y me encanta escribirla pero ahora mismo estoy un poco perdida y mientras tanto he estado actualizando mi otra historia. No saben cuantos "capítulo 3" he escrito y cuantos he borrado. Nada lograba convencerme porque no quiero precipitar las cosas, quiero disfrutarlo y que ustedes también lo hagan. Es por eso que no he actualizado y solo me queda pedirles disculpas porque yo como lectora lo considero una falta de respeto. Pero quiero que sepan que voy a terminarla y probablemente vuelva a subirla cuando avance un par de capítulos. Muchas gracias!**


End file.
